CHOICES
by Claura96
Summary: She has no dreams. Doesn't even know what to do in her life. She never wants to be a Hunter. But because of a sin she claimed, she has to take the 287th Hunter Exam.
1. CH1- The Chase

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Chase**

_It was raining heavily outside. Lighting flashed, giving light for just a few seconds. Thunder clapped from the distance. Two cloaked people knocked the door. _

_A lady looked at the teenaged girl from head to foot as if assessing. She has a shoulder length black hair and a fair complexion. She started to talk after a while. "Is this the house of the Normin's?" Her voice is too precise, too perfect; it was almost as smooth as silk and remarkably angelic._

"_Yes." Morgan answered in her usual voice. Compared to her voice, her tone is like of a frog. The girl noticed the woman's eyes circling around inside the house._

"_Are you the only one in here or is someone living with you?" The lady asked once again. _

_She tried not to sound intimidated. "Only me." Her response._

_The lady raised a brow and walked inside she even bumped the teen's shoulder. Morgan wasn't sure if it was on purpose. She was followed by a man. "We work for the Rios family." She said while starting to touch things in the house. "We're looking for something."_

_Morgan can't help but take a look at the guy. He is tall with light brown hair with a matching pair of eye that seemed to glow in the dark. His gaze was sharp and cold, like it saw right into her soul._

"_Sir." The lady faced the man. "I'll begin the search."_

_That snapped her out after hearing those. Morgan faced the two. "No need." She snapped._

_They stopped and looked at her. The leader raised his eyebrow as if she said something that interests him. That made her gulp but still managed to meet each of their gazes._

"_I have the thing you've been looking for." She announced._

_A ghost of amused smirk crossed the leader's lips. That seemed he wasn't expecting the teen would tell the truth. It took a whole minute before the lady speaks once again._

"_And what would that be?" She seriously asked. Any form of enjoyment was now vanished from her face._

_Morgan opened her palm to let them witness it themselves. A silver object carved with legionnaire's head and a crossed sword at the bottom rested in her palm. She was the crest's thief._

…..

So which of these boats could bring her to Zaban City? Morgan looked at the first one, it looks pretty simple… the second one, nope too catchy either and she doesn't feel any deadly aura in it. And the rest… they're just the same!

_Why not just ask?_

She rolled her eyes. '_Thanks captain genius –ME-, that's what I intend to do.'_

Her stomach rumbled.

Right. She's getting mental. She's hungry and she's talking to herself (cuz of too much hunger). Morgan walked to the nearest person she sees. There were two guys talking.

"Um, Excuse me…" The two stopped and looked at her for a moment and then returned to converse with each other as if she's not of importance.

Annoyed, she cleared her throat and excused again. This time the two apes glared at her as if interrupting them was a crime. "Miss… the road is wide. No need to excuse yourself." Guy one said.

_'Oh my, what have we got here?'_ She's facing two idiots. "I was calling your attention actually." She said flatly.

The two idiots stared at each other for a bit then returned their gaze at her. "Then, what is it?" Guy two asked in a hurried voice.

She was tempted to punch their faces. "Which of these boats leads to Zaban City?" Morgan asked politely anyway.

Guy one raised an eyebrow, "Zaban? Wait, are you taking the Hunter's Exam?" He asked. With this, the other one laughed like it was ridiculous.

"Common Tim. No girl would ever think of entering the exam. That's just crazy!" And he went on with his laugh.

Morgan pursed her lips into thin line, preventing herself from whacking the other guy in the head. "No. I just want to visit my family. " She said, without even giving them the slightest hint that it was a lie. "Can you just tell me which boat to ride to Zaban?"

All she need were directions which boat to hop on then leave these two monkeys. They are making her furious. Every time she would spill out to people that she's gonna take the exam, they would laugh, judge her or look at Morgan as if she just went straight to her coffin.

_'It's not like I wanted to take it.'_

"There's no boat for Zaban City. But you can ride a boat for Dole Harbor. From there, you can take a bus to Zaban. Before that you need to ride a ship to Lone Pier or Whale Island. There's always a ship for Dole there." The one called Tim said. "The fifth one's for Lone and the eight goes to Whale Island."

Morgan nodded. "So which travels first?"

The other guy thought about it first, "I think It's Whale Island." _Gee, you think?_ "It departs in an hour. As for Lone, it leaves at five. Now, are we done?"

Morgan nodded again and gave them a halfhearted 'thank you'.

_'So it's Whale then? It leaves early, obviously.'_

But first she needs to eat and a place to wait for the said departure time. Morgan scanned around and finally saw a place where she can eat.

Just as she was walking happily towards it, someone bumped her. A rock wasn't helping her either, so the girl's foot tripped and her ass faced the hard ground first.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you-"

"The road's wide. Of course you didn't." She replied with mockery. Morgan looked up and in front of her was a boy with a blonde hair wearing blue- sort of- tribal clothes. Maybe a few years older. The boy extended his arm to pull her up but Morgan ignored and stood up on her own. "Next time, watch where you're going."

The blonde teen looked irked as well. "You failed to notice but you're at fault too. If you could just watched where you're going, you could have seen me." He said.

Oh, so it's her fault now?

"I am perfectly aware where I'm going, pretty boy." She spat. "Look, I am in a terrible mood today and my stomach's not helping me and now you made it worse. I don't have time for this. I have a stomach to feed and a boat to catch! So why not next time try to wear glasses so you can see others too!" She snapped at him and turned away as fast as she could and marched towards the diner.

Morgan heard him grumbling angrily as well. But she doesn't have to care, does she? Her stomach's squeezing in and about to faint from hunger.

The food made her mood flip 180 degrees. The good smell reached her nose and it made her stomach grumble more. She grabbed some food and started digging in.

The girl paid for the meal and left the diner. She still got an hour or so before the ship departs for Whale Island.

Just as she happened to pass some people mobbing in the street, a child's scream and cries echoed from it. Her feet stopped walking and turned to see what the ruckus was. And here she thought it was just a random fight between children.

A six or seven year old girl. She was crying as she looked at a boy older than her. Those two must be siblings. They almost looked alike- especially with that hair the same color as a raven.

Morgan looked around. Will they just watch these kids get beaten? What's wrong with these people?

She scanned around again. And could see pity in their eyes dominated with fear. These people feared getting involved.

Her eyes went back to them. What the heck did they do? Surely it's not much of a big deal for letting these kids beaten and get embarrassed in front of so many people?

"Where's my big bro?!" The boy screamed at the beefy old man lifting him up by his neckline.

Sharp laugh filled the air. Heck Morgan wasn't even sure if that was a laugh just now or it was some random hungry sheep.

"Who knows what happened to your brother, boy. Maybe he's dead?" The man holding him grinned. It was followed with another series of laughter behind him.

So he had buddies with him?

Another muscled man wearing a maniac grin on his face stepped forward. "What happens to him is up to us." As the teen look up to him, she already knew he's the leader.

The little girl cried louder. The boy held by his collar struggled to fight. Murmurs started to spread around. And her head just throb with anger as she continued to watch the scene in front.

Morgan stepped from the crowd and walked straight at them. Before the man could see her coming, she kicked him hard on his side, dropping the kid on the ground. His butt now landed on the ground as grunted in pain in his side.

She could hear gasps and comments saying she was crazy. And she was not denying it.

"Who are you?!"

"Sorry I lost my way, and you people are standing in my way." The girl said childishly as she placed her raised foot back to the ground.

"Liar! Think we would buy that stupid excuse?!" A minion on the left yelled.

"Don't meddle with our issues hag!" The boy said. Did he just insult her?

She faced the boy, eyes hardened. He cowered in her gaze. "I'm doing this for your sister, kid." She said as she looked at the young one. The boy's eyes stared at his sibling and they softened as he understood what she meant.

"Hey girl, why not play somewhere and leave us with our _own_ business?" The one Morgan concluded as leader said, still have his doggy grin.

"And why not play somebody your own size?" She spat at him. "Common, I'm in a hurry now. Let's be all mature here. Could you just answer the kid where his brother is?"

The leader chuckled before stepping out in the center. "I could do that… but someone should take our challenge."

"No! Nee-chan just leave-"

"Though too bad the kid isn't allowed to be part of it. But if you're willing to take his place, that will work." He continued.

"No…" The kid said in a forlorn voice.

She smirked at him. "Then I'll play in his stead. How's that for a change?" She tied her long auburn hair first. "If you win, I'll obediently go with you."

These old men looked excited. She could barf in their faces if she want, but that would kill her 'aloof' mask. She glanced at the kid and gave him her cinch bag to hold it for a while. Lastly, she gave him an assuring smile as his eyes set up to her with much worry.

"The instructions are simple." He sits at one of the barrel. "Beat me and make me surrender. Got it, girl?"

"Sure old man." The girl saluted him.

His minions giggled, thinking that maybe they could win this game. Talk about having over confidence.

"Okay." He clapped. "Let the challenge…. begin."

The crowd tensed as the match started. Within her ocular vision, some were having bets. Obviously betting for the opposite side to win.

"Let's see who beats first!" He dashed to Morgan but she evaded and got the chance to pounce the man , wrestling him on the floor.

He didn't seem to expect this and was caught off-guard. She jumped on his back and tightly snaked her legs around his neck, locking her feet together and squeezing as hard as she could. The leader was struggling under her iron grip, slowly turning blue.

"You bitch…" He said in raspy voice. He was probably at shock to realize he was in this sort of situation.

"Surrender!"

It was comical how the leader looked so helpless in front of his crew. Morgan had bound him good.

"Where is his brother!" She exclaimed, squeezing harder.

The man groaned as he tried to wrench out of his current position. No blood supplied his brain with oxygen. He wasn't even sure how long he would last. "He already escaped us. We heard he was on the neighboring town so we wanted to use his sibling to bait him out."

That was easy. "Why should I believe you?"

He made a pained noise at the back of his throat as he grinded his teeth together. "Because you will see him inside the station precinct! He chose to hide behind the protection of the police!"

Morgan released him automatically.

The leader flashed his eyes with murder. "You think you can make a fool out of me?"

This should be an obvious outcome once she releases him.

Even struggling, he called for his men. "Get her!"

The girl cursed in her mind as she turned hot on her heels, snatched her bag from the boy and bolted to a sprint. She went faster as her feet could take her, throwing a look over her shoulder to find all of them chasing up and eventually coming after her. It was good that they forgot the kids but it was bad for her.

She ran through the long alleys, dim corners and turned to random direction hoping it would take her somewhere that might lose her from their sight. She heard the occasional demands for her to stop and their little chase apparently caught a lot of attention.

"Catch that girl! She's a thief!"

_'Are you kidding me?! That's oral defamation of a person!'_

But the other side of her brain talked back. _'And yet you claimed a crime you didn't commit.'_

"Thief!"

"No I'm not!" She yelled as she urged herself to run faster, throwing the things she found along the way towards them to slow them down. Her little tactic was old and overused, but it worked like a charm. The gangs finally lost sight of her until the current path she took broke into two different directions. She took no time hesitating and dashed to the right, knowing that they would probably split up at that point to continue the chase.

She collided with a woman and another person along the way, causing a bunch of fresh fish to fall splat on the floor. She caught the frustrated glare of the woman, so she returned it with a sheepish smile instead and ran away as far as she could.

She scrammed to leave, sensing the gangsters still on pursuit. She rounded a corner and pressed herself against the wall. She reached for her sheathed sword resting at her back and held it.

"Split up!"

As the footsteps got louder, she swung her readied weapon and hit the unfortunate person right on the forehead.

She heard a low grunt of pain as the person she bunked fell on the ground. Seeing the situation she considered as safe, she saw the same blonde teen from earlier lying on the ground, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-" She stopped. "Nevermind. Let me help you." She lowered the weapon to her side and tried to lend a hand to the teen , only to be brushed off in a rather rude manner.

The blonde dusted off his clothes.

"It seems you have a habit of bumping and hitting someone you first met." He said, annoyance lacing the tone of his voice.

Morgan raised a brow at his words.

He then turned to the girl. "Why are you carelessly swinging your sword? There are civilians here."

"I didn't have a choice." She said. Morgan opened to say something more when she heard loud footsteps and loud voices. Glancing once over her shoulder, she tried to run away but was stopped when the teen's hand circled her wrist and held her in place.

"Look, I admit I was harsh earlier but I really need to go." She pleaded, trying wretch her hand away from his grip.

"Those men are after you. You stole something?"

"No! Of course not! There's this situation- " Her explanation was cut off by the shouting voices.

"Over there! Get that thief!"

Her eyes widened. While he set his eyes on her pursuers, Morgan bit his hand and swayed her leg to trip him. She didn't bother to look what happened next to him because she was already running away.

The girl focused on finding a good hiding place. She allowed her eyes to rake across her surroundings and found the boat for Lone.

Morgan cursed.

Even afar, she see other members of the gang near the boat for Whale Island. The boat for Lone is the nearest to her hiding place. She didn't want to cause a ramble with them.

"Shit." She cursed loudly. Morgan walked in a fast a pace towards the boat and paid the fare. A crew told her it's still too early to get in. Her excuse was she didn't have other place to wait.

Morgan looked for a place to rest and sit down on the wooden floor. Her thoughts flew back to those kids she saved.

'_I hope they're fine.'_

Morgan breathed out. Now she has to wait for more hours. This is what she gets for helping.

But it's fine, maybe. She can't just leave those kids. She shouldn't be in a rush towards Zaban, anyway.

'_So what If I can't make it? I didn't want to take the Hunter Exam!'_

Morgan wanted to slap herself. She forgot the reason why she did this. She just stared at the blue sky and asked to no one.

'_What's so good being a Hunter?'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. CH2- The Marathon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Marathon**

397… That was the number given to her as soon as she entered the exam site. The 287th Hunter's Exam of this year officially welcomed those who are suicidal enough to join. The gathering of examinees was on an underground passage in Zaban City.

Gripping tightly her number pinned in her loose gray sport sweatshirt, Morgan walked towards her co-examinee or in more precautious term, her now rivals in the exam. Her olive green eyes travelled around, observing these people.

The atmosphere here, that's what she noticed first. It was unwelcoming. These barbaric men's eyes gazed back at her as if she was some unidentified creature whom they never expected at this kind of place.

Well, technically speaking, she was someone you wouldn't and will never expect to come here. It's the Hunter's exam! This is truly suicide!

Morgan sighed heavily and mumbled, "What have I gotten myself into?"

The exam hasn't even started and she already went through a lot. First, she was chased by goons bullying little kids and right after leaving Lone Harbor for Dole, the captain of the ship decided to let the candidates on board fight each other. It just turns out that the Hunter Exam Committee hired people like him to fail those who are not worthy to take the exam.

The sailors were on the sidelines, cheering and laughing like audience watching their favorite bull in a bull fight.

It was mayhem. All she could ever remember that time was all the punching and kicking she could give to anyone who dared to harm her.

It was a fight for her life.

She lowered her eyes to her black combat boots as if it was the prettiest thing in her current state and managed to ignore the backstabbing stares of other candidates. Her sword ready at her side in case someone might do something funny. It was a den of apes, all right.

"You're a rookie, aren't you?" A voice suddenly spoke up. It was from a round chubby old man numbered 16th in his tag.

Morgan nodded.

He laughed, "Figures, I didn't saw you last year. By the way I'm Tonpa." He greeted.

Was this kindness even genuine or not? Though he looks stupid, weak and piggy… Maybe he's really a good natured guy. Maybe not all candidates are worse than she ever thought. "Nice meeting you Tonpa. I'm Morgan." She introduced. "You entered the exam last year?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah… well… actually it's my 36th time this year." Tonpa shyly said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Her eyes widened, "What? No way. I'm actually speechless."

He laughed slightly, "Yeah, I realized that too. Say, would you like a drink? I brought so many with me making my bag really heavy." He handed Morgan a can.

Morgan stared at it for a second…

She placed her eyes at the chubby man once again and shook her head, "No… thank you Tonpa-san. You might need it in more in the exam."

"Nah… it's ok. I really don't want to drink so many. Just accept it as a token of our acquaintance."

A soft sigh escaped from her lips, "I know this is poisoned." Tonpa visibly flinched and sweat started to form in his face. "But I won't blow up your cover, so rest assured, as what I've said you'll need it more in the exam." Morgan continued.

Tonpa's face lightened somehow, "Really?"

"Oh… So it was really poisoned huh?" A small smirk formed her lips.

Tonpa couldn't believe himself that he fall such an easy trick. That nasty smile from this young girl gave him a chill.

"You know… I hate it when people like you try to deceive weak people _especially_ from a man like you who tries to trick girls like me." She took one step forward and gladly accepted the can from Tonpa. "But still… thank you for this." Morgan let out a forced sweet smile to candidate number 16. She was going to walk out when she decided to add some things up. "Make sure to not include me in your little game cuz if you do… I'll stab your bulging stomach a hundred times."

Morgan turned on her shoes and didn't even bother to wait for Tonpa's expression. No need to wait for it really. He already knows that she is not someone to mess with.

'_So what am I gonna do with this really?'_

"Ne, onee-chan."

The auburn haired stopped in her tracks as someone tugged her. "Can I have that can?"

She looked back, seeing a silver haired boy with a skateboard in his arm. Maybe one or two years younger than her. "No, actually it's-"

The young brat snatched it from her hand and drank it in large gulps like he'd never drink for a week. Morgan could only gasp.

"Wew! Man I was so thirsty! This freshen me up." The silver haired boy nonchalantly said and wiped his lips.

In panic, she hurriedly slapped the boy's back. "What are you doing?!" She shouted. "Spit it out! Spit it out!"

"You sure have a powerful hand." The boy grunted.

"You idiot! Why did you drink it? It was poisoned!" She scolded loudly.

"I know."

Huh?

The slapping stopped. "You knew? About the can?"

"If I was an ordinary kid, my backbone could have snapped." The boy pushed Morgan's hands away from him. She was confused what he meant by 'If I was an ordinary kid' but chose to ignore. "That fat man gave me one of those earlier and I already know something's on it."

Her eyebrow's twitched and stared the boy angrily. "If you knew that already then why did you drink it?!"

What kind of twisted logic does this boy had if from the start he knew that was the case?

The boy just shrugged as he replied coolly. "I'm immune to poisons so it won't affect me as much."

Wha-? Immune? How does his body works? Is that even possible?

And he looks relaxed and confident. Here she was, looked stupidly horrified as this silver haired brat drank something that might end his life.

That was embarrassing.

"Tsk… so I worried for nothing." She mumbled.

"Though your face was priceless. You look like a worrying old grandma back there." He said those while trying to surpass his laughter.

Morgan's mind mentally twitched upon hearing those. Earlier she was worried about this brat over here and now it drastically changed into annoyance.

This brat…

"Killua."

What?

"Huh?"

"You're also dumb, onee-chan… I said my name is Killua."

Morgan's eyebrow rose, "I didn't ask for your name and I WAS not interested in knowing it at all, brat." She spat.

"But you already know it now, onee-chan."

The older teen ignored his comeback and continued another one, "And why the sudden introduction?"

The white haired simply shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt like it. For the juice maybe?"

She sighed and just gave up…

"I'm Morgan and I'm so not pleased to meet you."

Killua just shrugged uncaringly. "Not that it matters anyway."

Morgan got more pissed at his reaction. Maybe she has to move to another place. "Well then, I'll be going." She turned around not even waiting for his response.

Just as she was looking for a place to settle, the elevator where she entered from opened. Must be a new candidate. Not like she care. She just went on walking around, trying her best not to bump the others.

"Do you plan to tour this place?"

His voice startled her. He was behind the whole time? "Why the hell are you following me?"

"I wasn't. It just happened you're heading to the same direction as I was." Killua answered.

With that Morgan made a sharp U-turn and marched back where she came from. "I headed the wrong way."

Even doing her best to stay away from him, Killua seemed to not get the message or he chose to ignore it because he followed her like a baby duck. "But I guess there's nothing good to see over there so I'm going with you as well. And I'm bored."

Morgan stopped, her teeth gritted as she faced the younger boy. He was smirking, with an innocent face. But she knew he was teasing her. "Look brat…" She hissed. "If you're bored, following me might be a bad idea. I'm a boring person. If you're looking for fun, get out of here and play scotch hop with other kids."

"Now that's boring."

"Then pick another person to piss off!" She snapped. In her entire life, kids she knew adore her just as she adores kids but this brat is highly unlikeable.

A pained scream shut her up. It got everybody's attention.

Near him was a man with red hair, red star on his right cheek, and a tear shape in his left. He's tagged number 44. His outfit reminds them of a clown or a joker. The man crossed his arms, a sinister smile etched on his face.

The other man was screaming in pain, calling out for his arms turning into flower petals.

Is that even possible? A magic trick, perhaps?

In just one glance, she knew he was someone they shouldn't mess with. It was more than enough to remind her that he could kill anyone in his way.

"That guy is dangerous." Killua suddenly spoke beside her.

He's still here?

Morgan sneered. "I could be scary as well if you continue to piss me off."

The boy just scoffed. "My mom doesn't even scare me even though her face looked like someone working in a horror house."

_'What the hell does that even mean?'_

**_BRIIIIIIING!_**

All eyes snapped at the screeching sound. The examiner entered the waiting area. He was quite tall and very slim. He had lavender colored hair that was curled at the ends and a thin, curly mustache. He was wearing a dark suit with a red tie.

"My name is Satotz. I'm your examiner for the first phase. The Hunter Exam will now officially begin." After his introduction, he walked towards the long and dark tunnel. "I want you all to follow me."

The rest of the examinees followed. Morgan joined the run as well.

'_This is it. No turning back.'_ She thought as she could feel the uneasiness in her. It finally struck to her she's really in the exam site.

"It's a good thing I brought this." The brat suddenly said.

Morgan looked because of the sound of rolling wheels. He was already riding his skateboard.

A show off.

"You're still here? Why don't you just go ahead since you have a skateboard?" She purposely gave suggestion to the boy and she hoped he would heed unto it.

"Did your mom craved something bad? Because you looked cranky all the time."

"Did your mom craved something annoying? Because you've been pestering me since the very first five seconds we met each other." She shot back.

"You'll easily look old being cranky. Well, there's not much of a difference if you stopped anyway."

Are kids on other country has rude mouth like this one as well?

"I'll be ahead. Let's just see each other on the finish line. Well, that's if, you can reach it. I can't skateboard in a low speed." And just like that, he left.

Morgan shook her head. Cocky and annoying.

Well, it's good he thought of leaving. Thanks to his almighty skateboard.

One hour passed, two hours passed; looking back, some of the examinees have stopped running and dropped out. A lot of the examinees were still going, running behind Satotz who didn't seem to break a sweat.

She still wasn't feeling tired but she needed focus to conserve her stamina. No one knows when this marathon will stop.

Everything was well when her eyes caught something. At first she thought it was the brat again but she was seeing another boy.

Up front, there's a boy running like the rest of the candidates. Spiky black haired, wears a green jacket suited with green shorts and has a fishing rod on his back.

Is it just her or the exam became a hangout place for children?

And speaking of the devil, Killua is with him, carrying his skateboard once again and they seemed to be talking. Finally, he found someone he can play around with.

From the two boys, she scanned the other two running with them. Her guess, they were companions of that boy in green jacket. First her eyes landed to the taller guy wearing business suit and has a suitcase in his right hand. He seemed to be arguing with the younger boys.

Until she observed the last member. Younger than the taller guy. Blonde haired and wears a strangely familiar patterned blue clothes.

Even his back figure is familiar…

Her eyes went wide. Shit! He's the guy she knocked down at the pier! He must've been so mad because of what she did.

Well, he almost stopped her from running and she was almost captured.

Morgan was supposed to put a good distance from them when she noticed Killua looking around like he's looking for something or _someone_.

When he looked back, their eyes caught one another. He grinned. And she' got a bad feeling about it.

"Onee-chan!"

'_Shit. I thought so.'_

"Hey, are you deaf? Or acting one?" He shouted once again.

Because of his shouting, his other companions looked back as well, especially the blonde guy. Morgan immediately looked down and tried to cover her face with her bangs and fringes. It was fortunate she let down her hair.

That kid brings trouble!

Now that her sight's down, she's oblivious what they were currently doing but seconds later, there were footsteps approaching her. Two boys lowered their pace to run at the same speed as her. The girl still wasn't looking directly in front.

"Are you Killua's friend?" She didn't know the voice, but it certainly came from a voice of a young boy. It must've been the boy in a green jacket.

Even her head bent low, she managed to spare a glance at the boy. "No." Her short reply.

"My name is Gon." He introduced.

Morgan didn't bother to tell hers. She's believes she's not obligated to tell.

But there's a pest ruining everything. "Her name is Morgan."

"I wasn't informed my mouth transferred to you." She snarled.

The boy in green jacket now named Gon smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you, Morgan."

She couldn't look at anyone so she just gave him a nod.

"I just noticed, do you have stiff neck? Why is your head like that when we're trying to talk to you? Or the floor interests you that much?

"I talk this way." She answered.

"Huh? You weren't like that earlier." Killua stated.

Unbelievable, can't he just shut up for once? "You just didn't notice."

"Hey, Gon! Why are you over there? We can't be further away from the examiner!" A man shouted from the front.

"This isn't a race to begin with." Said by a familiar voice she last heard back at the pier. That's where she noticed they were already near her.

Morgan tensed more and she bowed her head even further with an addition of looking sideways, to where the blonde is not on sight. She must've looked like a fool while she run that way.

Why was she even tensed, anyway?

"Why do you seem so antagonistic about everything I said?" The tall guy questioned angrily.

"Because the examiner didn't mention that using skateboard is not allowed nor was this a race. He just said to follow him." Was Gon's defense.

"Then you're the smart ones." He mocked.

"Can't you just stop? You're wasting you're strength by arguing alone." The blonde pointed out.

While the three were arguing, Morgan kept on looking down and made effort to not get near the blonde.

"Did you break your neck? You're getting weird, onee-chan." Killua talked once again. And because of that, the other threes attention were now on her.

'_This damn brat…'_

"Oh, right. This is Morgan. Killua's acquaintance." Gon introduced gleefully.

Nothing changed, her eyes lingered on the floor, but she nodded again to acknowledge them.

The taller guy slightly laughed, "She seemed to be a shy type person."

Killua snorted. "Huh? Nah, not really. But I wonder as well why she's been acting like she's hiding from someone-" He suddenly stopped talking. "Ah."

Morgan didn't like that tone. If this kid spouts more to bring trouble, she'll really yank that silver hair of his until nothing's left!

"Did you know someone from these three?" He asked with a tinge of amusement. "Wait, wrong… Does anyone know this woman?" This time, the question was directed to them.

Morgan cussed in her mind. "I don't know them."

"We can't confirm your question if we can't even see her face." The older one pointed out.

"Wait…" The blonde interrupted, making Morgan sweat a lot more. "You…. You looked like the girl I met before Whale Island. The girl who knocked me down near the garbage bins."

Garbage bins?

"Huh? There was no garbage bins back there!" Morgan shot back. Then she realized how fool she was for answering.

Once again, their eyes crossed each other. "So it was really you. Who would have thought that you'll also take the Hunter Exam."

Was there really trash bins in there? She wasn't even paying attention because she was chased. "I didn't know they placed garbage bins there. And also, if you haven't stopped me, I wouldn't have to trip you!" She said in her defense. "Did you know that because of you I didn't make it to the boat heading for Whale Island?"

"It wasn't my fault you were chased."

"If you just let me go, I would have made it on time!"

"What are you still grumbling about? You're already at the Exam site right?"

Morgan was silenced and stared angrily at him.

"Ignore Kurapika. He tends to be rude in first meeting. It happened to me as well. I'm Leorio by the way." He introduced.

So he's name is Kurapika… Tsk. Even his name sounds girly.

Morgan still looked at him badly but managed to not argue with the blonde. He's right, she was already at the exam site. She admits she acted nasty first and even dragged him with her mess. But his attitude pissed her off.

She's not really a type of person who easily gets pissed.

"So that explains the stiff neck. You were avoiding someone."

And this KIllua joined to tamper her temper as well. Her mood was off that she included Leorio and Gon. She puffed out air and looked at Gon and then to Leorio. "Morgan."

"Ah! How come you said your name immediately? You were acting like you wanted to shave my head." Complained Killua.

The girl glared at him and Killua replied with a teasing smile. Why does it look like he's enjoying in making her mood worse? She hasn't done anything bad at him to begin with.

.

.

.

The marathon kept on. It's been four hours since then. They must have traveled at least sixty kilometers. How much farther do they need to run? The population is now rapidly decreasing due to too much fatigue, and more of them are already at their limit.

One of them is Leorio. He almost collapsed and gave up due to too much tiredness. But he managed to strengthen his will and was much determined to continue the marathon.

Because of that, she again realized that all of these candidates were aiming to be Hunters. They participated even knowing how dangerous it was.

Not like her. She had a different reason.

She values her life so much that she can't just waste it in this kind of activity that does not even guarantee if she'll live or not. But here she is, doing the same as the rest.

In the long marathon they ran, their group separated. They did not realize that the two boys weren't already running alongside with them. The two were fondly talking with each other

Now, here she was, stuck with the older guys. She may go ahead instead but she doesn't want to waste her energy to keep up with the examiner's pace. She may go at the back but she too doesn't want to be far from the examiner.

So the best thing she could do is to ignore their presence at put good distance from them.

They reached the 80 kilometer mark. A long stairway was up ahead. The examiner quickened his stride even more as soon as he reached the long stairs.

The walls narrowed in the tunnel when they reached the stairs causing the three to run near with each other.

Leorio, on the other hand, even his body covered in sweat, seemed to be a lot more energetic. You won't think his strength left his system a while ago.

Morgan was curious why these four wants to be hunters. Yes, even to that Killua and that Kurapika. Actually, all of them. She wanted to ask why.

Money? Fame? Glory?

"Is money really your cause in entering the exam?" A sudden question from Kurapika.

Morgan immediately got interested. His question has perfect timing.

"I'm sure it's not. We only met each other a few days ago, but I've understood this at least. You certainly don't have a rigorous attitude, and you're not clever, but…I don't think you're a shallow person. I've seen a lot of people who only lived for money, and you're not that kind of a person." Kurapika described.

So, his reasons were money? Doesn't look like it.

"You're the king of logics." Leorio mockingly said.

"Scarlet eyes…"

Morgan's attention shifted to Kurapika. Now she's hearing an unfamiliar word.

"Scarlet eyes are the distinctive sign of the Kuruta. When we are traversed by a violent feeling, our eyes become scarlet, as if they were on fire. If we die at this state, our eyes never return to normal, and would stay in that color. That's why it's considered as one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on black market. It's the reason my clan has been massacred." Kurapika told him.

"Massacred?!" Morgan gasped in shock making the two look at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Leorio cut her. "That's right, you're new. Kurapika is a member of Kuruta Clan and they were murdered by an infamous gang of thieves, the Phantom Brigade. And he's aiming to be a Blacklist Hunter."

Still in shock, she looked at Kurapika's expression, filled with pain and hatred as Leorio mentioned the name of the gang. He bears the face of someone seeking vengeance. "Is it okay for you to tell his story? I don't think he does."

He saw Kurapika close his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "What's the point in asking that now? You already know. Besides, you don't look like you babble things."

Morgan nodded. She respected the privacy of his story just as much she wants the same respect. "So, um, do you mean like your brethren's eyes were gauged out?" She isn't supposed to ask it, and she wasn't actually being rude about by asking.

"Their body was left with their eye sockets empty. Even in darkness, I can see their eyes seeking with revenge... Whatever happens, I'll capture the Phantom Brigade and I'll have my companions' eyes back." There's deep hatred in his voice, he must've been recalling that dreadful scene. "If I become a Hunter under contract, I'll become rich and I'll have access to many things."

"Under contract…?" Leorio looked at him like he's being crazy. "I thought you hate that type of Hunter? It's like you're ready to sell your soul and lose your dignity."

"What is my dignity… In comparison with the pain of my companions."

Morgan actually understand where his anger and motivation is coming from but how does he know that his companions really wants him to seek vengeance. His family might not want him to take that dark path. No family wouldn't want their child to do that… at least that's what she thinks of most families.

But the bottom line to this is will he be satisfied after?

She just wants to scold herself. It's his life.

Leorio looked up the stairs, his eyes wondering afar. "Sorry, but I have no noble cause. I'm just after money."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying! For the right price, you can buy not only treasures but dreams, hearts, and even people's lives!" Leorio blurted. "Because if I had money, my friend wouldn't have died! It was a treatable disease… The problem was that the operation costs a fortune. I was naïve. I thought I could become a doctor…" Tears forming at the corner of his eyes and his voice faltered. "I wanted to cure kids who have the same disease and be able to tell them it was free of charge! That was my dream… What a joke!" He spat. "Turns out that to become a doctor, you need even more money, got it?! The world runs on money, so I want money!"

Morgan looked at Leorio with a new found respect and admiration. He claimed to be greedy and ambitious. But he has a noble cause for it. She ended up smiling hearing that.

"Say something Morgan. Money is vital. You think so right?"

She made a ghost of a smile. "I agree. Money runs the world now."

Kurapika on the other hand looked disagreeing to the idea. "Are you saying you also want to become a Hunter because of money?"

"Yup." She said, popping the word.

Leorio cheered. "Hear that Kurapika? It's all about money!"

"Unbelievable. Why don't you just run your own business?"

"Still, starting business needs a capital amount. Even you needed money to achieve your goal. You just mentioned it a while ago. Everything has its own price tag."

'_Because money and status enslaves everyone even the richest people in the world or criminals.'_

The blonde looked annoyed.

Loerio laughed. "It's good to know I have someone who thinks like me! Good going Morgan. You silenced him." He said as he gave her thumbs up.

She released a lighthearted chuckle.

'_Different paths, different goals but they both have noble cause for becoming a Hunter.'_

Her? She doesn't even know what she wants or her plans in life. If her life sucks, their situations put shame into hers.

Morgan glanced at the running figure of Kurapika as he run alongside with Leorio.

'_His life must've been_ hell.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**


	3. CH3- A Jog in the Swamp

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Jog in a Swamp**

"The real examiner is me!" Someone shouted at the end corner of the exit. They all snapped their heads.

'_They still didn't get enough rest, now this?'_ Morgan thought while catching her breath.

They have only just arrived. Gon and Killua were there first, together with some applicants.

In front of them were a forest and a sea of fog.

According to Satotz-san -before the interruption- it was the Swindler' Wetland… All kinds of creatures live there that trick humans and feast on them. To finish the other half of the first phase, they have to run again across the swamp.

And then there's this interruption from this man-

"He's a man faced Ape, one of the creatures that live in this wetland!" The guy yelled once again. This time Morgan took his whole figure.

Battered, bloody and dirty.

"How can we be sure? You could be one of them or maybe both of you." Morgan said, getting all of their attention.

And most of them agreed to what she said.

The man threw a white sack in front of the examinees. An exposed body of different species of monkey was unveiled, which seemed to look exactly the examiner.

Her eyes went wide. It does look like him! Just bloody and dead.

"He's one of them! He wants to stray you all by disguising as the examiner!"

He was able to convince the majority because of the evidence. Even Morgan almost got convinced when questions entered her mind.

'_If this place is swarmed with these kinds of creatures, why is he still alive here? He should've been stomach food by now.' _

Suddenly, objects were thrown out of nowhere. It happened in a blur. The man claiming as the examiner collapsed on the ground with a thud. Satotz was holding four deck cards.

Who threw those cards?

"I see, I see." Said by a voice.

They looked at him as he shuffled his cards.

It was the clown.

Morgan remembered what he did to the first drop out before the exam started. She really felt uneasy with that clown.

Clowns are known to bring happiness and joy to children. But instead this one brings death. It feels like she'll be gone in no time.

The Man-Faced Ape moved and tried to run away. So it was just playing dead. With one throw of his cards, it fell and died for real this time.

"Well, this clears everything." He smiled…. It was creepy. He gestured to Satotz. "You're the real one. A simple attack like that could be easily blocked by a Hunter."

A hunter?

Morgan takes a look closer at Satotz. So he's one of them? All this time she thought they were a bunch of show offs, bulky figure or sparkly beings but it turns out they weren't. Or maybe this one's prefer a low profile?

"I'll take this as a compliment." Satotz spoke. "However, the next time you use such intervention against me, you'll be disqualified. Am I understood?"

Hisoka turned around, still wearing that smile. "Yes, yes."

Big vulture-like birds swooped down and they started to feast on the meats of the two corpses.

"This is what happens if you let them trick you. This place is the home of vile creatures using any method of trickery to catch their prey." His last warning to all of them. "Be alert and be cautious. Now, do your best to follow me."

And with that, he started to run once again heading to the forest covered with thick fog. They all followed him.

The dread feeling doubled as they crossed the first row of trees. It's like anytime, something awful might happen to you.

The trees were huge and gnarled, their branches twisted, and their leaves were dark green. Vines grew on some of them and some trailed along the ground.

It's was an ideal habitat for deceiving and conniving creatures.

With the number of participants racing to match the examiner's pace, the girl got separated with the four. She had different companions in the marathon. They went deeper and deeper inside. The fog thickened and she can't see the others in front.

It was all swirling color of light gray and dirty white.

It's a big problem.

There was a mixture of different levels of dire and fear in her current emotions. It wasn't even her first time inside a forest.

It's not like she could actually do anything. Going back is out of the question. She just continued to run among the rest.

'_Where are the others?'_ She wondered.

"That must be them!" Shouted a man near him, pointing in front. There was a silhouette in the fog.

A scream pierced the misty air. Large moving ugly plants –that horridly looked a giant pitcher- emerged and grabbed some of them with its vines and firing large yellow sticky substance like a cannon ball.

'_Eew… That is disgusting. Hope it's not something harmful.' _ Her face cringed.

But it did something harmful- in a way. Anything that touches the spit would stick to it like super glue after it dries. And it dries faster!

Oh great… This is fantastic.

And seems like it was all in favor on these monstrous' plants side. The spit flew to her direction. Well the good news is she was able to dodge. The bad news was her hair was hit. She was pinned to the ground. It even released foul smell of something sulfuric.

Stupid hair.

Now, she regrets not tying it earlier. She tried to yank it only to give pain in her scalp like it's about to rip off.

"Aargh! Damn it!" She shouted. She had no choice. She took out her sword and sawed her hair.

Morgan managed to be free. She looked at her separated hair pinned to the muddy soil. She didn't know what might her hair looks like. She reached for it. It was now in shoulder level.

Her eyes sent daggers to that monstrous plant. But she's not stupid to fight it. While the creatures were busy capturing others, she sneaked away from them. She doesn't want to waste her time. Her priority is to follow the examiner and the main group.

She rounded the area and returned to the same direction where they headed to –which she thinks is the right direction.

What's important is to not stay at one place- not like it would make any difference.

As she run, the numbers of screaming increased. Another wash of fear came over. She could be next. But the only thing she can do is to run and find Satotz.

She stepped into something and stumbled on the ground. Her knees and hands touched the soil. Her head looked back and saw a dead body of an examiner. Blood flowing from his body, his eyes were wide open.

Those two orbs portrayed agony even in death.

Morgan swallowed and stood up.

She looked around, It was eerily silent. It feels like there's someone observing her.

Until someone grabbed her arm. Her eyes dilated. Out of impulse, she drawn out her sword and aimed to slash whoever that thing was.

It was blocked by a wooden bokken.

"You really like attacking people, don't you?"

A wash of relief came into her when she heard that voice. "Kurapika?" She easily called out his name like they were close. "Don't do that again! You could have just called me out!"

She's having paranoia because of this damn forest!

"And then what? Calling the creature's attention to us?" He shot back. "Why did you stop? Do you plan to offer yourself? Good thing we saw your first."

"No time for chitchat! Let's look for the examiner!" Leorio half yelled, not wanting to draw other creatures' attention on them. He too looked uncomfortable.

She broke out of trance. He's right. "Sorry. I'm too caught up into something." She whirled at the-

The body she ran into became a log. Or was it a log to begin with.

The other two looked at the thing she's staring at.

"Where is the-"

Morgan cussed. She was almost caught in an illusion. What creature could possibly do these? The only creature she encountered was-

Her lips pressed into thin line. She remembered that yellow sticky substance from that monstrous plant a while ago. The smell she sniffed… The scent releases gas components that could give illusions.

Great. Why does it feel like all these creatures are helping one another? They have distinct functions. Even if people escaped those plants, it's up to other creatures to hunt them down.

"Let's go." Leorio persuaded.

Despite the fog, she stared onto their faces. "I don't want to follow a girly faced boy and an old looking man."

That was childish and low but she has to do it. She already learned a lesson in this swamp just a minute ago.

"19! What does my age got to do with our situation? If you don't want then don't!" Leorio said angrily.

Morgan breathed out in relief. "Sorry. It really is you."

Leorio's face switched into confusion while Kurapika raised an eyebrow. "You thought we're those monkeys?" The blonde looked at her ridiculously.

She smiled apologetically. "Just making sure. The last thing I wanted to avoid is you chopping my body." She said.

Leorio just shook his head. He was against about it. "How could you compare this face into a monkey?"

"Scientifically speaking, we came from monkeys."

"Enough! We've lost sight of the front-runners. We need to find them!" Kurapika snarled.

Leorio hissed to silence them. "Over there…" He points something at their front. At first it was just a silhouette.

But when the fog thinned, they saw a familiar man with a red hair.

'_It's number 44 once again.'_

"Hisoka." She heard Kurapika's foreboding whisper.

Was that his name?

"You know him?"

"We know him enough to stay away from him because he killed an examiner last year."

What?

'_Why would they let him take the exam again?'_

"When I saw you last year…" A man wearing blue started. His other companions also wearing blue. He seemed like the leader of their group. They surrounded Hisoka. "I knew you weren't Hunter material."

A chocolate brown skinned and shaved headed man pointed a plain long wood like a staff. "We'll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter exam again."

"Sure." Hisoka replied calmly. "I'm passing the exam this year, so I won't need the retake."

The acting leader scoffed. "Pass? Idiot, look at this fog. It's impossible to determine which direction the main group went! Meaning we've all failed the exam!"

He made a low chuckle. "So that's why. Having already failed, you wished to play as an examiner. Hunter's require prey." He said. "Why don't I play examiner… And judge whether you're hunter material?" He raised a number four spade.

They greeted their teeth. Their grip to their weapons tightened- whether it was a spear, daggers or swords- together they charged towards a single man.

It just happened in a swift blur of his hand. In just one move, they all dropped down.

She was sure they're already dead, but there was no single drop of blood from their bodies.

What was that? What is he?

The leader fell backwards as he witnessed what befell with his men. He looked like a frightened rabbit getting away from its predator. His limbs were shaking.

He asked for help. But again with his one throw, a card buried in his skull like a sharp knife.

Morgan didn't even notice she was holding her breath at the scene. The leader is dead.

There's no trace of life in his eyes. The disturbing part was his last expression before life was taken from him.

Terror and fear of dying.

Her eyes were back to his killer. _'He already killed this many. And they're going to be part of his list if they don't move away.'_

As the fog thinned, his eyes settled on them. "Well… care to participate, in my little game of examiner?"

No one dared to answer.

He gradually walked on the grass towards them. Making a light rustle of the grass that has been stepped on.

Even with cool air, sweat started to trickle their faces with as Hisoka continually decreasing his distance between them.

'_What to do? If she run, how sure is she that he won't be able to catch her?'_ Morgan started to panic.

"Leorio, Morgan." Kurapika called in a whisper. "On my signal, we run the opposite directions."

"What?"

"He is vastly more experienced in real combat. The three of us won't stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!"

Morgan couldn't agree less. She looked at those bodies on the ground. The scene replayed in her mind. No doubt, it will also happen to them.

He continued to walk impassively. With a quick flick of his wrist, a card was in between his pointer and middle finger.

He made to a stop and raised his hand.

"Now!" Kurapika yelled.

Three applicants run to different directions. With their running footsteps fading, they just went on straight. Or so what Morgan thought.

She could hear Leorio's scream. It seems like he went back to challenge Hisoka.

Stupid! His pride can't do anything if he's already dead.

Morgan just went on. She would never ever turn back to that place where Hisoka is. Her safety comes first.

"Morgan!"

At first she thought it was some creature copying Gon's voice. Until he saw him running to her direction. A briefcase was on his back together with his own bag. She stopped. "Gon?"

"I'm glad you're safe. There were so many screams around…" He trailed off. "Where are Kurapika and Leorio?"

He came back because of them? Is he stupid? It's too risky!

"We got separated. We have to."

"Is that so? I'll go after them. Thanks! " And he went straight ahead to the direction where she came from. Where Hisoka is currently at.

"Wait! It's dangerous-" She called but he was fast to run away.

'_Damn it!'_

She should have stopped him right when she saw the kid. She breathd out in exhasperation.

'_It's a different story if it's a kid in danger!'_

She turned around and followed Gon. Hoping she'll catch up to him and drag him away from there.

But shit no.

She regrets coming back.

Leorio was there, knocked down on the ground. She didn't even know if he's still alive or not. She saw Gon attacking Hisoka with his rod while the clown just dodged simply. It's like he's just playing with him.

Morgan was fast to hide herself in a tree trunk. She took a deep breath. What could she do?

When she peeked once again, that's when she did the stupidest thing in her entire life. She stepped out. Her brave side came as she throw a ball of mud on Hisoka, whom currently grasping Gon's neck.

'_Shit. Shit. Shit!'_

What the hell was she thinking that she exposed herself? It's like she's offering her soul to the grim reaper!

"Oh? You returned as well."

She just ignores his words. "Let the kid go."

"Run Morgan!" Gon's already raspy voice managed to shout.

"That's what I supposed to do!" She shot back. She should have never looked back. She should have left when she got the chance.

'_Even the kid dies?'- _Said by the other side of her brain.

'_Shut up! Now's not the time to have a mental debate!'_ She mentally scolded herself.

She unsheathed her sword. Now she has the reason to fight him.

'_I won't let my self killed.'_

He released Gon. The poor kid was on fours as he coughed. "You looked like a scared bunny minutes ago. But now-" He looked at her like he's ready to eat her whole. "You're expression looked wonderful."

'_What the fuck?'_

Does this guy have some loose screw in his brain?

"Don't worry. I won't kill you and your friends." He said. "The tall man passed. The boy passed. And you as well… Grow up and become fine Hunters."

He was just messing with them.

Hisoka answered his beeping communicator and got up. "It's always good to have friends." He said as he neared Leorio, picked him up and carried him like a sack of potato. "You can find your own way back, yes?" That question was directed to Gon. The boy only nodded. "That's a good boy." He then stared at the girl. "Hope to see you on the next round, little bunny." He sang before leaving the two of them.

She could only relax her tensed muscled as soon as Hisoka disappeared from their sight. Her fingers wore out due to gripping the hilt so hard.

That was close. One card was enough to kill her off.

'_It's still the first phase and already this?'_

"Gon!" Kurapika's voice snapped them both.

That's when she remembered Gon was also with her. She immediately went to him. Gon was still looking where Hisoka left.

Kurapika neared the boy and held his shoulder. "Gon, Morgan, are you okay? Where's Leorio?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to Morgan." Gon said. "Hisoka carried him. He said he won't kill him because he's qualified. Same as us."

Kurapika looked at the girl. "I thought you were already far by now. Why did you come back?"

Only one reason.

"Stupidity." She said flatly. That was her only answer.

The blonde could only gave her a stare.

"It seems he'll be carrying Leorio to the Second site." Their staring only stopped when Gon spoke. "Morgan, you didn't get any wounds, right?"

She should be the one asking him that. She didn't even do anything except for throwing some mud ball.

"Nothing happened to me." She reassured hm. "The concern should be how we are so sure he'll bring Leorio there?" For all they know, Hisoka might be feeding Leorio to those carnivorous animals or plants.

"We don't have a choise. We need to get there." Kurapika said.

The question is how.

"I bet we're already far from the main group. We can't make it with them." They might have arrived already.

"They're not far." Gon stated. He quickly stood up and went off. "Follow me."

Kurapika only nodded, completely trusting Gon in this kind of situation.

Morgan started to run as well.

"This way!" Gon exclaimed as he sniffed the air.

How could he know they're heading the right way?

"Are you even sure?

He might be tracking their foot prints or any left-over tracks. But the problem is Gon was just running ahead. Not even stopping to check something on the ground.

"I'm sure! Leorio's using unique cologne that's why it's easy for me to look for them even they're kilometers away."

Bzzt bzzt.

She guessed wrong. It was the smell all along.

'_Is he a dog?'_

There was a moment of silence before Gon spoke once again as they run. "Say… What did Hisoka mean when he said we passed?"

Does that mean anything? To what she understood, he was just plain bored and decided to waste his time by playing with the candidates lives.

"Hisoka was acting as a judge." Kurapika replied.

"A judge?" Gon parroted.

Hisoka did mention about acting judge.

"Yes. He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating the candidates' strength. Apparently, you, Morgan and Leorio must have met his standards."

His standards?

He seemed to be an experienced fighter and expert killer. How the hell did she pass in his standards? So cheap.

'_Tell that to him when you see him next time.'_ She just shook her head. Like hell she'll do that.

"I was powerless against him." Gon murmured.

"All of us can't fight him." Morgan pointed out.

"You managed to hit him, right?" Kurapika tried to lift up Gon's spirit.

"Only because I surprised him. Besides he passed Leorio and Morgan as well."

"That was just a spur of a moment display of bravery. I didn't even do anything for him to pass me as well."

But she was thankful. Whatever he sees in her- that spared her life.

"Hmm." Kurapika hummed in thought. "Most likely, Hisoka's instincts and experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you now would have been a waste..."

Gon didn't reply.

"Are you saying that we're like domestic pigs only to be butchered when we're at the right age?" Morgan didn't like hearing those. It feels like her death has already a due date.

It made her hiss in distaste.

"Sorry… I was being insensitive." He realized how his words sounded insensate.

Morgan just sighed.

"Of course not Kurapika." Gon immediately responded. "I was pretty excited. I was so scared, I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited." He looked back and gave them a smile, giving positive aura. "Isn't that strange?"

'_Yes it's strange. There's nothing to be excited about it. Maybe I'll have to sign up in a pre-need deathcare company to offer me an affordable traditional memorial life plan.'_

She tends to think in advance. Just in case.

Out from the grassy fields, they were following a dirt path between the trees. It led on top of a hill. Even afar, they can see a tall and thick wall. It stood there as if it came out from a child's storybook. Every stone was even and squared, sturdy and well made- to protect the inside from the outside.

The three eventually arrived at the site. In front of those thick metal gates, were the candidates. They were sitting, standing or lying on the ground to catch their breath.

Even if they also wanted to rest, they still have to find Leorio.

Morgan suddenly felt a chill and immediately looked for the source. Gon seemed to sense it as well. They saw Hisoka standing not too far from them. He gave them his signature grin and pointed over a tree. Leorio was there- sitting against it.

They jogged towards him.

"Leorio!" Called by his two friends. Gon placed Leorio's briefcase beside him.

Morgan could only smile. It was good that Hisoka did nothing to him. Though his left cheek was swollen- disfiguring his face. But still he's in one piece.

"Man, that stings…" He winced. His voice sounded like he swallowed something.

"Except for your arm, everything seems fine…" Kurapika stated while checking some injuries.

He scowled. "Are you mocking me? What about my face?"

Kurapika looked straight at him. "I don't see any difference."

Morgan coughed to stifle her laugh.

"When did you get conscious?" Asked Gon.

"Well after getting here, probably. This still doesn't explain this thing on my face. I don't remember anything except entering the swamp."

Oh boy… Sow what to do? Should they tell him?

Kurapika leaned over to them, "Maybe it's best not to tell him."

Both agreed.

If he remembered what happened- the worst case scenario- he'll stupidly charge Hisoka because of his stupid pride. Leorio did that a while ago and he'll surely do it again.

"Wait, what happened to your hair?" Leorio asked all of a sudden.

Kurapika and Gon looked together to what he's referring to, which is Morgan- her new hair style to be exact.

They just noticed now?

"Now that you mention it…" Gon trailed off. "What happened?"

"I wondered what happened as well." Kurapika said. "I noticed. I just didn't bother to ask."

Morgan touched the ends of her hair. "I need to cut it or I'll get eaten."

"Well, I don't really get it but at least you didn't miss a limb or two." Leorio said.

Not yet. She wasn't sure for the remaining phases.

"Until when are we going to wait here?" Morgan suddenly asked as she'd taken in the surrounding.

"It's been like that since the first batch arrived."

"Killua!" Gon cheerfully greeted the approaching boy.

Is he fond of eating mushrooms? He always pops out from nowhere. The two just talked like students seeing each other once again from a long vacation.

"How could they act so casual?" Morgan mumbled to herself.

"I'm not sure about Killua but Gon is different with other kids. His senses are sharp and detailed compared to ours. The right term to describe him is he's unique." Kurapika responded.

Leorio laughed. "He's dense all the time and reckless but he's a good kid."

Morgna nodded. "I see that."

It was then that Killua finally noticed their presence. "Oh, what happened to your hair? We just went to that swamp and you instantly wanted new haircut?"

Morgan rolled her eyes.

Satotz's voice caught all the applicants' attention. "Excellent work, everyone!" He greeted- he's now standing in front of the gate. "Phase two of the exam will occur her, in the Biska Forest Park. So I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you." With his strange strides, he was fast to leave them, following the same path they followed.

Right on Satotz disappeared in the forest, the candidates swirled around upon hearing the grinding noise of the gates open.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review.**


	4. CH4- Cooking Exam

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Cooking Exam**

Right when Satotz disappeared in to the forest; the candidates turned their heads upon hearing the grinding noise of the gates open.

Beyond the gate was a white mansion painted with white and red color tiled roof. The windows were framed with white.

Just like a house of any rich people, it had a huge courtyard- with big grassy bed, and trees lined up just next to the wall. But instead of a beautiful landscape of a garden and some fountains; there were counter tops, gas stove and roasting spits lined up in the lawn.

The same setting you'll see in a cooking show.

"Will all the applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" A woman's voice shouted.

In front of the mansion's main entrance, a woman sat down in a sofa – physically fitted body with a turquoise colored hair tied at the back into five top knots and wears a bikini top under a mesh shirt, alongside a daisy duke denim shorts. "I'm Menchi, the Second Phase Examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." Said by huge man, sitting behind the sofa. He had a hulking figure with a large potbelly - which Morgan concluded as the largest potbelly she had ever seen.

It even exceeded the belly of those drunkards she seen or encountered on a beer house she always passes by from her job. Even with his gigantic sized t-shirt, it still became a crop top.

After his introduction, a loud growl came from his stomach. Morgan even considered it might be coming from a beast outside the wall.

But nope. It was his stomach.

Menchi looked up at Buhara. "You must be hungry."

"I'm starving…" He said like a child starved for a week.

The female examiner uncrossed her legs and stood up. "There you have it. Phase two will involve…"

She paused dramatically, creating tension as they were anticipating the theme for the next stage.

"Cooking!" She announced that took them by surprise. "We're Gourmet Hunters, so your mission is to satisfy our appetites by cooking us meal!"

Cooking? That sounds easy. But they mentioned they're Gourmet Hunters. Does that mean they're going to cook outclassed type of dishes?

"This has to be a joke. I don't know how to cook." Leorio spoke.

"I wasn't expecting this." Kurapika said.

"No one could possibly expect this." Morgan pointed out.

"Then that means this phase is in your favor. They say girls know how to cook." Killua joined in.

Why do they always think that all girls know how to cook? "Don't go stereotyping girls. Not all of us know how to cook and there are boys who are much better than girls. It really doesn't matter what gender, it depends on whose talented or not." Morgan explained.

"So you don't know?" Leorio asked.

"I cook." If it's just frying. She has to learn at least the basics or she'll starve. It's not like she has to depend on an already made food every day. That would cost more.

"Really? What dishes can you cook?" Gon asked curiously.

"That's not important. The problem here is they're Gourmet Hunters."

"Gourmet Hunters?" Gon asked once again.

Kurapika filled in his curiosity about them. "Gourmet Hunters have an extended knowledge about worldwide cooking. They are cook themselves, looking endlessly for new flavors."

Well, the boy look amazed after hearing it.

Morgan nodded. "It means we might have a hard time satisfying them."

"I say, this is boring." Killua complained right beside her. He's showing this unsatisfied face.

What a complainer. Would he prefer bloodshed? It's good that they're only going to cook. That concludes one thing: even they fail, no one has to die. Not unless if no one initiates slitting each other's neck.

"Cooking? We didn't come here to cook!" Shouted a large, rotund man with a rounded face accompanied by slick back hair ending in a ponytail with each side of his head shaven. His number- 255- pinned on his jumper. "Why do we have to cook?"

The complaints from other candidates played like dominoes. They chuckled at the examiners like it was a big joke.

"Because that's the theme of this phase." Menchi pointed out obviously.

Others immediately were silenced. That same man gave a displeasing look at the female examiner.

Morgan unbelievably rolled her eyes.

'_Acting so brave and strong when all of you screamed like scared little ninnies few hours ago!' _She just shook her head. They're hypocrites.

It became surprisingly silent, like an angel passed by or something.

She wondered what happened and saw Gon and Killua looking at her bewilderedly. Leorio and Kurapika shared the same look.

Until her eyes roamed around and realized why. She cursed multiple times mentally. Stupid brain and mouth! Why did they have to cooperate at this time?

She forced a chuckled. "My mouth has a brain on its own. That's not what my head actually said."

Stupid excuse coming from a stupid looking girl.

Great! Now they're looking at her like she's grown a nose in her forehead. She could only bit her lower lip, getting uncomfortable at their stares.

She didn't waste time in checking other candidates. The obvious angry stares reached her, giving a clear message. They now proclaimed her as their enemy.

Now she has haters. So much for staying low.

Menchi chuckled. "Good point." She praised. And now, the examinees seem to think Morgan wants to hog the spotlight and impress the two. "Buhara."

Buhara stepped forward. "The required ingredient is pork." The large man started the instructions. "I don't care what kind of pork it is, as long as it lives in Biska Forest. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious."

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking, got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end." Menchi ended.

The man earlier has a smug on his lips. He waved his hand, gesturing to shut her from long speeches and go straight to the point. "We get it. We get it. Let's just start."

"So let the second phase begin!"

And with the gong sound from Buhara's belly, they raced back to the forest.

At first, she was with the four boys but then with the others rushing and pushing each other, she got separated with them.

Since Morgan found nothing at the first area she inspected, she went towards a downhill area.

A rustle in the bush caused her to stop dead in her tracks. An enormous, wild pink pig came snorting of the bush.

Her jaw dropped when she registered the full image of what she's seeing in front. It had gigantic snouts curved towards its forehead. But the thing that grabs her attention was the way it chewed the bones.

A friggin bones!

They're carnivorous!

Morgan made a step back. And she regrets doing that. The boar looked at her direction. The two stared at each other. The boar didn't like her presence in its domain.

"Nice piggy." Said Morgan meekly. The boar suddenly charged. She dodged it then looked around frantically, trying to find ways to capture it. Like hell she'll let it eat her!

Every time she tried to turn her back on the ferocious beast, the boar would come and attempt to knock her over and gore her with its snout.

"Morgan! Aim for the head! The head!" She heard a voice shouting. She was sure it was Gon's. But she was too preoccupied from running away.

Morgan didn't attempt to look around for him. Like hell she could. All she knows is that she needs to increase her pace.

The head? Was it its weakness?

She dodged the boar once more, but when she got to his feet, she picked up a handful of earth and unsheathed her sword. When the boar came back again, she tossed the dirt into the boar's eyes before jumping.

In a hurried blur, it was all over. The boar was on the ground, its head bleeding from the stab wound Morgan gave. It died on the spot.

She hopped down to the ground. So the function of the large snout was to protect the weak forehead. "Well now this is over," She looked around and saw something that could be of use. "I'm gonna need some vines."

.

.

.

.

Buhara and Menchi were amazed with the number of applicants rushing inside the courtyard as they carry their captured dead pigs- each has their own style in carrying them.

Morgan dragged her pig.

The first batch to arrive started to light fire on the spits. She noticed one thing common in what they're doing.

They just deliberately skewed the pigs and started roasting it above the blazing flame. She looked at them with grimace.

They didn't even bother to clean it. Not even a salt.

'_Unbelievable.'_

She ended up ignoring the rest and took the chance to scan her surface counter- a sink, chopping board, a set of knives, salt, pepper, oil, different kinds of sauce in a container, and a bowl of vegetables.

She clutched down to check the cabinets below. There were neatly arranged fine china beneath and cooking wares.

Morgan looked at her pig. It's too big. The rest of the meat won't be cooked by the flame.

It's like preparing meal for a town festival. She was used to chicken or frogs-those which are edible of course.

She never even tried a normal pig before!

She just grabbed a butcher knife and started skinning the pig. It took a while but Morgan managed to get most of the hide taken off the pig and some of the big slabs of meat.

She sliced the slabs of meats into smaller ones- at least enough to fill in the bowl to marinate in the sauce. She added some sliced onions and garlic into it before pepper and salt.

How it turns out- she wasn't too sure. She just applied the same thing as roasting chicken and went on.

She was still in the middle of blowing the small blaze in the spit when number 255 placed his dish on their coffee table. "Now eat the pig and send me to the next phase already." He said urgency in his voice.

He cooked a pig that big in less than an hour. Is it going to be okay?

"Okay, it's evaluation time." Menchi said in a bored tone.

Buhara start digging large bites and after a few chews, he raised the 'pass' sign.

Menchi, on the other hand, raised the 'fail' sign- not even touching the food. "It's overcooked. The tough texture ruins the flavor of the meat."

"What? You haven't even tried it!" He protested.

"Are you blind? It's plain as day!" She angrily snapped back, pointing the sign at him. It looks like Menchi can't control her anger any longer.

Morgan peeked and true enough it didn't look edible.

"Damn!" He growled but still went down the terrace.

A bald ninja dude followed. Buhara gave his approval while Menchi failed him instantly. "Charred on the outside, uncooked on the inside. Your fire was too strong."

.

.

.

"Rejected! Is that even food you're serving?!" Menchi yelled.

They're still roasting their pigs in their own cooking station. Many were brave enough to serve their dish. Buhara remains easy to please while Menchi never passed anyone.

Not. A. Single. One.

From Morgan's station, she can hear the repetitive rejections from their female examiner. In fact, hearing it depletes self-confidence. Everything turns dull.

But she still kept on fanning the flame using a plastic cover lid from a food container.

"Morgan! Still not done?" Leorio asked from the neighboring station. She only noticed how near they were when he seared his hand and screeched in pain.

Morgan coughed when she inhaled all the smoke. "Not yet."

Gon and Kurapika gathered around the tall man's station as they observed Menchi continually rejected every dish others presented.

"No one's passed yet…" Leorio stating the obvious.

"And Menchi hasn't even taken a bite..." Kurapika said.

"The hell?! Can't someone give something good?!" She screamed- giving into rage.

With that, Kurapika snapped his finger. It's like he finally got the gist of what must be done in this phase. "That's it! This phase of the exam is cooking test, but they're judging us on originality and powers of observation."

And he was able to convince Gon and Leorio.

Well partly, blondie is right but-

"How do you like my cooking?" Leorio, without a doubt, placed his whole roasted pig in front of the examiner with a mini flag of Hunter's Association pinned on its back.

'_Thought so.'_ Morgan bemused. He misinterpreted Kurapika. "Uh, I think there's not much of a difference with other dishes aside from putting a tiny flag on top."

He chuckled. "I'm sure this would be different. So how is Leorio's special?"

With Menchi's raging temper, the woman became grumpier and thrown the dish away without second thoughts. "Is this supposed to be a kiddy meal?!"

Leorio went back to his station in disappointment. "Damn…"

Gon is next.

As soon as she sees what it was, the girl literally ran the lid on her face. She slowly slid it off until her eyes could see Gon's dish once again.

IT BECAME WORSE! She wasn't sure what's running through that kid's brain but he decorated the plate with flowers- circling its bodice. He even tied a ribbon on its tail.

"I don't feel like watching." She just mumbled.

"Alright, I'm next." He said, stepping into the light stairs. He served his dish.

Menchi was fast to throw it out. "It's basically the same thing!"

Gon returned with a dejected expression. His shoulders slump.

Right after Gon, Kurapika suddenly hyped up as he chopped something on his station before carrying the platter with confidence.

Morgan spied his dish. Instead of presenting a whole roasted pig- Kurapika sliced the meat that resembles into large patties, stuffed with vegetables.

"Oh." Morgan breathed in astonishment. '_At least someone thought of something_.'

"Please judge my creation." He said.

Menchi looked at it with a skeptic stare as she twirled the sign. "Finally, something that resembles an actual dish…" She grabbed a fork and took a bite. But spit it out just right after chewing it. "Yuck!" His food was instantly thrown out.

Kurapika looked shocked.

"Appearance is important, but only if it also tastes good. You're no better than number 403!"

It's like lightning strikes Kurapika's whole being. It's like he refused to accept being levelled the same as Leorio.

Now she's intrigued in one thing: what the hell is their problem with Leorio's level?

The blonde teen, walked back to his station with a defeated look on his face.

"No better than number 403…" Kurapika mumbled in a glum voice- like it's the end of the world. "I really thought taste is insignificant."

"How could you think that taste is insignificant?" Morgan asked, dragging back Kurapika's overly depressed consciousness.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, if you're inside in a fancy restaurant and they served you something that tastes dull or crap. Would you like that?"

Kurapika thought over about it. His face badly wants to argue back but realized he had nothing to counter. "Why haven't you presented yours?" Kurapika asked her in annoyance.

"Actually, I already planned to." She replied as she set down the last slice of meat on the plate. "I'll be going now."

She carried her dish and placed it on the examiner's table.

Menchi bent forward and sniffed it out. "Well, it smells good." Buhara neared with his mouth drooling.

As usual Buhara was eager to taste it but Menchi inspected the food like it's some sort of microorganism before taking a bite. "Pweh!"

To her shock, even Buhara choked and coughed it out.

"What is this? It's like tasting seawater straight from the ocean! It's too salty! Look, even Buhara's stomach flipped it out!" And just like the other dishes, she threw it.

She blinked, processing what befell the meat she prepared and cooked for hours. "Hey! I put a lot of effort in that food!"

"Effort in marinating the meat with too much salt and soysauce?"

Morgan snapped, her face already red from anger. "Still! You didn't have to throw it! If you don't want it then don't! Food shouldn't end up at the floor! I thought you're a Gourmet Hunter? You respect and value food right?!"

Menchi released a mock breath. "You're questioning my status? Well here's some flash news. You failed. There's no difference with others. Oh wait actually, I hate your dish the most." The woman said as she drank some tea- maybe to calm herself more. "I'm full. I don't even know if it's the dishes or exasperation made me full. All I know is that all of you failed! The Second Phase has already ended!" She announced. Her voice reverberated across the lawn.

The candidates all stopped what they're doing.

'_Good! She very much prefers leaving this place and go back!_' Morgan came to her senses. For a few seconds, she thought of something selfish once again.

Menchi called someone on her phone and reported the end of the exam. Since Morgan's the closest to her, hearing a muffled shouts on the other side of the line, obviously against to her decision. "Whatever you say, nothing could change my mind."

But it brought a different reaction to others. Not even believing that not a single candidate passed the exam. Is this really how this year's exam going to end?

"I absolutely refuse this!" Number 255 exclaimed, destroying the sink.

"Not even teaming up against me could change anything. You all fail."

"Stop screwing around!" He continued. "You asked for pork, so we risked our lives to catch those pigs!"

Morgan calmed her nerves. "He's right. True, not all of us are good at cooking but still-"She intercepted. "Is it really necessary to fail all of us?"

Menchi looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She thumbed the end call harshly. "The objective is simple. Prepare a dish that we'll like but none of you did anything. You almost did the same thing! The same outcome! No one made an effort. Yes, there are some who tried to make it presentable but no one gave importance to taste. You took cooking lightly."

"Still, pork dishes are all the same…" Baldy ninja muttered with a shrug.

Menchi raged over baldy like a mad bull- like seeing a waved red piece of cloth. She rashly grabbed his scarf and shook him violently. "Just say that one more time! Any more crap from you; I'll shove my arm right up to your ass and knock your teeth out!" She said angrily to Hanzo. She looked ready to eat him whole. "Don't mess with me! I don't want any lip from a bunch of amateurs who can't even roast a pig!"

"Shut up! I didn't take the Hunter Exam to cook or to be gourmet!" Number 255 thrusted his way. "I want to become a Hunter!" Men on is back supported and agreed with him. "My goal is to become a black list Hunter. I refuse to let a mere Gourmet Hunter decide my fate!"

Well, that was low. But Menchi couldn't care less about the insults he's saying. "Too bad you got stuck with a mere Gourmet Hunter as an Examiner. Better luck next year?"

Number 255 turned red in too much anger. "Why you…" He advanced towards the female examiner, attempting to attack her while sitting aloofly in the sofa.

Morgan really thought he'll run into her.

Buhara smacked number 255 like a fly with only his right hand. He was sent flying up to the walls. He landed with a heavy thud.

Despite his extra-large physique, he moves with such speed. Like his body defies the law of gravity when comes to giants.

"Buhara, don't interfere." Menchi confronted.

All applicants stared shocked.

Number 255 attempted attack first but- "Was that even necessary? That was too much." Morgan suddenly voiced out.

"Kid, that's just minor than letting Menchi strike at him. I saved him from her." Buhara said.

'_What?'_

Menchi sneered. "What have you understood about Hunter Exam? It seems like you joined the wrong group."

"Not the bigger scope about it but I'm pretty sure you failed us not because we _really_ failed but because of your pride." She retorted back, facing the female examiner with boldness.

"She's right!" Some candidate said, causing the others to chant as well. Even if not having a good start with some candidates, they stand with her because of the current matter at hand.

"Hmm, probably…" She stood up and held a total of four knives in her hands. The heels in her boots clacked in every step she make downstairs. She juggled the knives with an effortless move of her hands. "But did you know that as a Gourmet Hunter, we frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. And it's not just cooking I'm referring here. Every hunter knows some form of martial arts. You're not open to new things. Some of you lack motivation and willingness to experiment." She finally stopped and caught all four weapons with such precision and grace. She points it to the examinees. "That's the reason you're not qualified!"

Morgan was speechless. Even if Menchi was not entirely referring to her but what she all said was a direct hit.

No motivation, lack willingness to experiment. Not qualified.

"But some made effort!" Morgan debated.

"Yes. But you didn't mind the most important objective of the phase. The taste." Menchi stated. "You marinated the meat but you didn't even mind if it's enough or not. Therefore, you failed as well!"

"That said," A voice emerged from the sky-amplified with a microphone, making their heads turn up. "It would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

An airship floated across the sky with a symbol of the Hunter's Association. They watched it stopped midair.

Morgan narrowed her eyes as she looked up at the airship. They all looked up. At first she thought something was thrown out until she had a clear image of a person _jumping_ down.

It landed as if a grenade was thrown at them- blasting off chunks of soil and rocks. Out of impulse, she ducked her head and covered her eyes with her arms as debris flew in every direction.

Morgan coughed. It's like she inhaled all dust.

When the cloud of dust cleared, the girl tried to peek an eye. Came into view was an old man. He walked closer. Morgan viewed him as a helpless and ordinary man but when she scanned him over again, she was surprised how much muscular and fit he was for his age.

He had a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears. He wears a traditional kimono and pair of geta with-

'_Why geta with one tooth'?_ She thought like it was the major concern.

"Wh-Who's that geezer?" Asked by some random examiner.

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in chargeof the Hunter Exam… Chairman Netero." Menchi responded.

Morgan looked at amazed after knowing who this geezer was. He doesn't particularly look flashy (except wearing a geta with one tooth) but he stand out among all of them present at the area. A lot. Was it because of the presence?

"Well, I work behind the scenes." Netero spoke for the first time- his old voice seemed like he gurgled something. "I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So, Menchi…" He referred to the female examiner.

"Yes sir." Menchi straightened.

"You failed all the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?"

"No. I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary." Menchi responded.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam is unacceptable." He pointed out.

"Yes sir." Menchi weakly replied. "When cooking is involved, l lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as an examiner, so please redo the exam." She announced.

The chairman just hummed. "But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice."

The examiner bowed. "I apologize…"

Netero smiled. "Very well. How about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose. Is that acceptable? I am certain that will help the applicants to accept the results."

Morgan's eyes glinted for a split second. _A second chance!_

Menchi thought for a moment then smiled. "That's true… the new challenge will be boiled eggs!"

Boiled eggs? Why did it become so easy?

'_Who cares! That would be an easy pass!'_ Her mind screamed in delight.

"Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-a-half in your airship?" Menchi requested as her finger pointed a certain direction.

The chairman's face lit with recognition. "Oh! I see what you're going to do. Of course. I'll bring you there." With that, he used his phone to instruct someone in airship to land.

The airship made a few circles before it decided to lower down on the clearing until finally settling down. Once the main entrance opened, the candidates entered and headed to Mt. Split-in-Half.

The mountain's appearance was true to its namesake

As they overlooked the view of the ecosystem below, Mt. Split-in-Half was noticeable- with no grass or any trees on top. It was sliced in the center- equally dividing the mountain in halves. At its foot, the trees covered the earth.

When they reached the top and disembarked, Menchi started to give instructions.

They carefully looked down at the edge. Feet away from surface, were web strings attached to either side of the cliff. The only difference to a regular spider web, is that it's thick and its' pattern resembling an image of a plant cell under a microscopic lens of seamless vector pattern.

It was home to the Spiders Eagles that build their nests between the cliffs on Split Mountain with their webs.

A strong wind blew from the abyss. Morgan's locks and fringes danced wildly along the wind.

"Look below the web." Menchi told them.

And they did.

Morgan was amazed. She usually encounter common animals in their place- cows, horses, cats, dogs, rats- just to name a few. She never saw a Spider Eagle before- aside from animal encyclopedia's and zoology books- let alone its nest.

Past the strands, were eggs clumped together encompassed in a network of strands.

"Those are Spider Eagle eggs." Menchi explained.

"Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators." Chairman Netero continued as he walked closer to the group. "These make their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. They are also known as-"

_Dream eggs!_ Morgan excitedly filled in her head. But then a realization hit her slowly, ending all stirred feelings. _This means-_

"W-wait a minute…" Number 255 stammered. "You don't mean we-"

"I sure do." Menchi singsanged before diving to the abyss.

Candidates gasped in shock and fear. The female examiner grabbed a stand from the first rows.

"Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb up?" Leorio wondered.

Morgan took the chance to look closer on the walls of the cliff. There are no footholds and handholds for climbing it. And considering she'l have to hold the egg- that's minus limbs to work.

It was suicide.

Menchi was hanging there. As if waiting for something.

The candidates' stared wide eyed when Menchi let go. Their cries chorused when they saw her falling down. When she passed a clump of eagle eggs, she reached and grabbed one of it.

And she went down straight until she's out of sight because of the fog.

Morgan crouched down, her hands touching the edges of the cliff as she observed the woman falling down.

"Is she trying to kill herself?" Leorio uncertainly asked.

"No she's not." It was Kurapika who responded.

Again. There was that same strong gust of wind escaping the abyss. It carried Menchi. Their eyes followed her until she was floating above the applicants- wide smile on her lips and a large egg held by her hands.

"Waoh!" Gon exclaimed.

"That looks fun." Killua looked expectantly.

Morgan spared the boys a look like they're crazy. Her eyes went back to the long abyss. Well it looked thrilling to her. She always wondered how cliff diving feels like. She wasn't really given an opportunity to do so.

But she only knows one thing. Her body will mess up.

"This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web." Netero explained.

Menchi landed gracefully on land. She raised the egg to show it to everyone. "There. Now I just need to boil the egg."

"Y-you must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there…" Number 255 told the female examiner like it was preposterous.

Morgan ignored them. She was busy strategizing where to jump and to make sure where she can reach a strand…

"Afraid of heights?" Killua suddenly spoke, centimeters away from her ears.

Morgan visibly jumped because of it.

And because of shock, her hand slipped from her hold on the edge. Everything happened in a span of second but she knew she fell lamely into the cannon- with her head diving first.

It gave her a stomach drop sensation.

"You damned brat!" She screeched on top of her lungs. If she dies, she won't let her soul rest and haunt him. She'll probably curse him to the evil spirits.

The wind was slapping her body, her face. She could hear the loud swoosh of the wind as she plummeted down.

Good thing she was able to contain herself as she faced down. She extended her hands and she grabbed a strand of web.

She peeked below to locate the eggs but instead her eyes went straight to the other side.

'_Shit! I'm hanging. Dangling hundreds of feet above!'_

Just when the swaying toned down, Morgan managed a weird shriek from her mouth. The strands shaked once again.

She thought her weight could not contain any longer.

"Yo. Nice dive."

That was when she noticed the four right next to her, dangling in air like her.

"Be grateful that both my hands are not available or I might've scratched you by now." Morgan angrily told Killua.

He just shrugged uncaringly.

"Are you okay?" Gon worriedly asked.

"The truth? No!" Who wouldn't? After falling over the cliff?

"Can you refrain from shouting?" Kurapika scolded.

"It would be a privilege to push you. At least you know how it feels!"

The blonde just ignored.

This jerks.

Other candidates followed simultaneously.

"Let's go." Leorio offered.

"Not yet." Gon stopped as he looked below the deep chasm.

"Why not?"

"There's no wind." Killua replied.

"There isn't always an updraft." Kurapika pointed out.

"When's the next one?"

"Wait." Gon said. He closed his eyes to keenly listen around.

All candidates seemed to follow the kid.

'_Could he really tell the next updraft?'_

She heard a snap. Her head whirled around on both ends of the strands they're holding. Her eyes widened. "I don't think we can wait for it!"

The strand started to snap slowly. The webs moved lower, indicating it won't hold much longer.

"Shit!" Leorio cursed in panic.

"The strands could no longer hold our weights!" Kurapika alarmed them.

"Gon, not yet?" Kilua asked. The other kid remained silent.

And because they know the strands were ready to give in, some couldn't risk waiting and let go too soon to their deaths.

Morgan's gut is panicking. Having a mental debate of letting go or trust the kid. How sure was she that Gon's senses are reliable?

Should she wait? Or not?

Right at that moment, a slight breeze brushed Morgan's cheeks.

"Now!" Gon yelled.

They all jumped and got hold of an egg while they fell and some point, they were all thrown upwards by the strong wind.

When she found herself floating, her eyes were glued at the sight she's seeing. It was different than watching the view on top of the mountain or inside the airship.

As far as her eye could see, it was all breath taking. It feels like she was brought to a new perspective of the world. Showing a beauty that she thought didn't exist.

They successfully passed. The examinees that remained at the edge awed. They were impressed by their courage.

Menchi passed their courage and allow them to proceed to the third stage. But before that, she wanted the examinees to boil the eggs that were collected. The examinees tasted the eggs and were all in astonishment.

Menchi approached Morgan as she started to dig the egg in her mouth. "Well, how is it?" She asked.

It took a few seconds for Morgan to answer as she finished eating the egg, "It's the most delicious egg I've ever tasted. I won't be able to forget such existence." She finished.

Menchi smiled, "That's what us Gourmet Hunters do; we risk our lives to be able to try all these delicacies. It might sound ridiculous to some people, but for us Gourmet Hunters, it's something worth doing." She explained.

In short, Hunters take risk because they like what they're doing. They're passionate in their work. And no one has the rights to judge and belittle what they do.

'_Hunters are passionate, huh?'_

"Can I jump again? I really want to eat it." Morgan blurted out, just lift the serious mood.

Menchi laughed and patted her shoulder before walking off.

"If you do that, you're going to wipe out the eagle's species." Killua suddenly stood behind her.

Her mood suddenly went down upon hearing him. Morgan inspected the area where they placed the big cooking pot. Shame, they already extinguished the fire they used to boil the egg. She could have doused him with hot, boiling water.

She couldn't do that now, could she? The number of candidates passing the second phase might sum up to forty-two only, instead of a total head count of forty-three.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review.**


	5. CH5- A Stroll in the Blimp

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Stroll in the Blimp **

All forty-three applicants gathered up in an empty spacious room. Netero formally introduced himself as the Hunter Exam Committee. Along with him was the same short green creature that welcomed her and gave her identification number back at the underground tunnel. He's Beans, Chairman Netero's secretary.

They were scheduled to arrive at their destination tomorrow morning at 8am. So they let the candidates have all the rest they need for the night.

'_Thank heavens! My energy's way depleted.'_

"Gon, let's explore the airship!" Killua initiated.

The other boy got thrilled. He was willing to tour around. "Wanna come, Leorio, Kurapika?"

"Jeez, you kids really have too much energy," Leorio sighed. "I'll take it easy today!"

"I'll pass the offer too." Kurapika added with a smile as he kindly declined.

Gon looked at Morgan expectantly, his eyes were pleading for her to go with them. He looks like a puppy. "Sorry Gon. I'm tired."

The boy was a bit disappointed. "Okay."

"I don't recall any challenging part during exam. What got you tired?" Killua suddenly butted in, his hands in his pockets as if to indicate how bored he was for the whole day. "Let's go Gon. They don't want to come."

Gon nodded. "You can catch up if you changed your mind." He ran after Killua already near the door until they're actually gone.

Unbelievable. Morgan wondered the amount of stamina and energy they have. Well, they're still kids.

She turned around to look for a spot. She would much prefer the corner though. Her eyes roamed around, jumping from one candidate to another.

She looked at the right corner situated next from the door. No one's there except Hisoka. People feared being near him like he had some contagious disease. So they pressed themselves together to the available spots where Hisoka is not near.

It's understandable though.

"Let's rest there." Leorio suddenly said. They were still beside her. "Let's go Kurapika, Morgan."

_HUH?_

"Uh, you go ahead."

"Don't you like the spot? We could still look around."

Oh, dear. So what now?

Morgan rubbed the back of her neck. "Look, I know somehow we've been together. But basically you're still strangers to me. We just met… like earlier this day?" Morgan confronted. Yes, they happened to share their reasons in taking the exam. They talked a bit and shared a moment of amiable atmosphere.

And thanks to that, it lifted the exam's pressure somehow.

But that's just it.

They can work together or whatever. But this is Hunter Exam. Not class opening ceremony where they can meet and mingle with new friends.

They didn't know what's going to happen next. They could be fighting each other at the end of this and they won't have any other choice. It's better to block out incoming connections while still early.

"But-"

"Let her be Leorio." Kurpika stopped the man. He was first to turn his back. It seems like he's the remaining member of their group to acknowledge her. Unlike Leorio and Gon.

Well, it's not like she's pushing herself to be part of their team.

Leorio was reluctant, looking back and forth from Kurapika to Morgan. The girl just gave a short nod and Leorio responded the same before following the blonde.

Morgan decided to settle down against a wall near the door. Hisoka was on the other side. At least she could occupy all the space since none would want to be around Hisoka's range.

She breathed out once she flopped down the floor. It felt like she hasn't sat for days. Her back leaned against the wall. Worn out, her vision slowly zoned out and slowly closed her eyes.

.

.

.

Her eyes snapped opened. She wearily blinked until her vision was clear before they swept to the candidates, sleeping soundly on their respective positions.

'_Right. She's taking the exam.'_

Morgan was fast to locate the wall clock. It's 2 am. What kind of ungodly individual woke her up at this early without any reason? Her body needs rest until 8 am!

Groaning, she tried to close her eyes once again. And you know what she hated the most about this scenario?

She couldn't fall back to sleep.

Morgan wearily yawned. "This is the worse." She decided to stand up aand went out of the room reserved for the candidates.

To find her body a reason to get exhausted, she decided to take a walk in the hallway. She just allowed her feet wherever it wanted to stroll.

It was still dark. But she can make up a dark silhouette of the mountains. The forest lays hundreds of feet beneath the airblimp.

They must be very far from Zaban City.

When she set her eyes back to her front, the Gourmet Hunter Menchi walked out from the end corner. She's still wearing those same revealing clothes she wore yesterday.

'_Not a big deal. I'm wearing the same clothes for days. I could say the same thing to myself.'_

Even knowing that, Menchi still look fresh. Maybe she took a bath a while ago or she really looks that way. She still had that same confidence as she walk with those heeled boots clicking on the floor. Morgan wondered how many work outs she did every day to have fit muscles like that.

Even her stomach looks flat along with that nice little abs.

Morgan has flabs. '_Whatever.'_

Menchi look surprised seeing her. She must be expecting all applicants resting by now.

The teen wasn't sure how to act in front of her, so she just gave a slight bow of her head. Well, to give respect since she's still the examiner and of a high status.

'_She smelled of green tea.' _The teen thought as she sniffed the scent.

"You know-" The examiner suddenly talked right after passing each other. "Your hair looks horrible. It's been disturbing me since I set my first glance at you."

Morgan stopped and looked back. Menchi was already half way facing her direction. "Yeah. I could tell my hair looks worse than an overused mop."

She chuckled. "Well, aren't you going to do something about it?"

Why the hell is she so concern about her hair? Did Menchi think the girl wasn't aware of it? There's no time trimming it! "Umm… Maybe after exam?"

Menchi sighed as her hand moved on her left hip. "I can do something about it." She suddenly offered.

What?

"Uh… no… I mean, I appreciate the offer but I can't actually ask an examiner to do that." Nope she couldn't possibly do that.

The woman turned her heels around and walked. "Come on. Just a little trim would do." She insisted.

Morgan just looked at her retreating figure. Should she turn around and pretend not to hear that? Her hair seemed to be the least of her worries, right?

In the end, she just followed the lady in defeat.

Not far, they entered a ladies bathroom. Some might say, it looks ordinary but for her, it looks costly in contrast to her whole house.

The walls were covered with creamy white paint, and the floor is tilled with the color of light caramel.

Why a ladies bathroom?

Menchi opened a first aid cabinet just above the dryer.

When Morgan finally saw her reflection in the mirror-which is unavoidable due to its size- she winced at her appearance. She leaned closer to her other image. "What the hell happened to you?"

Her hair was beyond ugly. The girl was expecting to have an uneven cut. But it had BAD layers. This is literally the worst haircut she ever had in her life. The layers are completely uneven, like it was just a blunt-chopped section of hair. And the hair that framed her face was really just a chunk of hair missing- on one side. So uneven!

F**k.

She was walking around in this state? No wonder, she received weird glances.

"Horrible, right?" Menchi stated what is obvious.

The girl nodded. "This is a very bad hair day. It needs help. Will you be my fairy god hairstylist?"

Menchi made a good laugh at that. "Well, that's what I'm here for. I'm no hair expert but I can at least get it even." In her hands where scissors used for-

"Is that bandage scissors?"

"This is the only scissor I know to be present in this ship."

Gods help her. She starts to worry now.

"This would be 100 times better than leaving your hair like that." She forced. Menchi opened the last cubicle-which is the storage area for cleaning utensils- lucky for them there's two wooden stools stored there.

She took it out and both sat on it. And the woman started cutting her hair right after turning her back.

Morgan could only hear the sound of snipping. While Menchi went on, the girl slowly wondered how she could use the bandage scissor in cutting hair.

May be it'll complicate more. And she was only using her hands as comb. Morgan assisted her with that.

"Don't worry. I can do my hair resembling a starfish, cutting it straight should be easy. Besides, I'm good at cutting/slicing things."

Well, she might be good. But the thing is… Slicing/cutting meat, vegetables is different than cutting hair.

"So, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Menchi asked, her hands still working.

That was a sudden question. Why the hell would she ask? Is it still part of the exam?

"For money?"

"You're not even sure. For what is it really?"

"Money." This time with more conviction.

"You seem to be the type of person who'll prefer to be in a peaceful place than entering this dangerous exam." Menchi described.

Was she being observed now? What the hell is this. "Well, dangers are part of the journey right? We can't get something if we don't take the risks. I want tons of money and in order to have that I have to take the exam."

The woman hummed- like she's not convinced to any words she spouts. "And you don't look greedy." She added.

It seems like Menchi wants her to slip something. She'll just play along then. "I didn't say I am one. I just need money. But I'm not greedy."

"Do you want to become a hunter?" She asked.

Morgan was expecting the question. With their conversation, it was obvious where it would lead. "Yes." She answered right away.

'_Liar.'_ She told herself.

It seems Menchi finally got her answer, since she no longer pressed anything further. "Since you entered the exam, you should know a bit of martial arts."

Is she concerned? She was sure it actually feels like being concerned. "Yes… well, I actually have to learn some self-defense." Because of street fights initiated by retarded adults, or teen agers wanted to mug some money.

"Uh-huh. And the sword? Someone taught you?"

"I'm decent with it. It was hanging on the wall so I decided to use it for the exam- just to add a little intimidating effect. I don't want other candidates oppressing me."

Menchi just hummed again. "Alright, done." She said. "Well, the scissor's a bit difficult to handle but that'll do. The hair framing your face is a hopeless case so I just left it."

Morgan stood up and took the chance to inspect her new hair. It was… better.

Not the same as when you'll have a hair expert cutting your hair. A bit shorter. But it'll do.

Now it's already above her shoulder. She raked her hair.

Yep, she's satisfied with this one. "Thanks Ms. Menchi."

"No problem." Menchi wiped the scissor with a tissue before placing it back to the cabinet.

Now that everything's done… "Why are you asking those things to me?"

Menchi shifted her weight on her right leg, her hips moving along as well. Her eyes bored in to her eyes. "Because this exam is not a place for people like you. Some candidates are overestimating themselves but at least they participated on their own will."

Morgan's hands balled into fists. She got what the woman meant.

The girl wanted to scoff in front of her. What's with this type of speeches? She doesn't need this kind of shit. Other people do things not because they want it… They don't have a choice.

If Morgan could only snort… she just stopped herself.

'_Stupid… There's no such thing as 'no choice'… She chose this.'_

"If you want to eat or drink tea or hot choco, the cafeteria's just straight ahead." Menchi said right after the silence.

Morgan needs rest. Not food. "Got it." At least she knew where to find the cafeteria.

After that, Menchi left the bathroom.

The teen was left alone. She looked at herself once again in the mirror. Her new image staring back at her. Short hair, her olive eyes looking weary… She took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Nothing will happen to her. She'll make sure to pass the exam no matter what. And after that, all of this will be done and she'll be back to her life.

Morgan's been like that for ten minutes.

She left the bathroom right afterwards when suddenly she heard a scream…

"Gaaaaah!"

'_What was that?'_

The girl immediately followed where the voices came from. She finally spotted two men. They're backs were facing her.

Morgan looked torn apart as she saw the reason behind their screams. Her eyes went wide in horror and could only clasp a hand to her mouth.

Dead bodies of another two men lie on the floor-the carpet was smudged with blood.

"What happened?!" She demandingly asked them.

"W-we don't know." The man wearing black jacket said in trembling and panicky voice.

"We just found them like that!" Said by another one whom wearing yellow tank top with curly brown hair. He attempted to touch one of the dead guys.

"Don't touch them!" She roared at the curly haired man which prompted to stop immediately.

"One of them could be knocked out and needed first aid!" He bellowed.

Morgan takes closer look… They're obviously dead. "If there are traces of your handprints in their bodies, most likely you'll be the primary suspect. This is a crime scene. Don't ever touch anything around it."

"Let's go… We'll be blamed." The first guy insisted.

'_Scaredy cat.'_ She only rolled her eyes.

She just ignored those two, and went on observing the dead men. "One of you should report this to the examiners."

"But-"

Her eyes were dead serious as she looked at them. "They won't blame us, all right." She said in a firm tone.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Now go!" The girl demanded. The man complied and scurried off..

Morgan continued to circle around the corpses, still making sure she's not too near. It took ten minutes before the man returned. He brought Mr. Satotz and some staff with him.

"Didn't you know it's forbidden to near the dead bodies?" His right eyebrow curled up as soon as he neared them.

"Sorry sir. We were just observing, but I assure you we placed enough distance from it." Morgan replied.

Satotz looked at the staff. "Prepare any available big pieces of cloth. We'll use it to cover the dead bodies. Make sure to use gloves in doing so. I'll report this and make arrangements in sending their bodies to their family." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The staff hurriedly left.

His attention was back on them. "You three, what are you doing here in this hour? You should go back." Morgan noticed Mr. Satotz making a quick glance somewhere at their back.

"We're innocent, sir! Please, we didn't do anything!" Said by the same coward a while ago.

Morgan stopped herself form glaring at him. He's too defensive even though the examiner was asking a different question.

The examiner raised an eyebrow at them. For a second, he looked amused- considering he doesn't have a mouth. Maybe Morgan's eyes were deceiving her. "How can I make sure of that? There are cases that whoever sees the corpse first turned out to be the killer."

"But we didn't do it!"

"You're alibi?" The examiner asked. The two told their reason. "And you?" He asked Morgan.

"I was at the comfort room when I heard the scream. You can ask Miss Menchi for verification since we were together earlier. But…" The examiner was anticipating what she's about to say next. "I can assure you that they're innocent."

"Oh?" Now he sounded amused by her response. "Care to explain?"

Morgan willed herself to not stutter in front of the examiner. "I happened to observe the corpses when I arrived so I could give you some of my insights." She said, puffing out confidence. "They were killed by someone whose expertise lies on killing. I have seen murder cases in my place. After meeting some of our co-participants for only a day taught me the big difference of their performance in contrast to veteran killers." She's highly specifying Hisoka. "These wounds are works of a true professional."

"Are you saying were just mediocre?" The curly man enraged.

Morgan just rolled her eyes. "I just proved your innocence, dumbasses."

Satotz looked way beyond pleased at the girl. He clapped as if to congratulate her. "I applaud your observations. True, it wasn't them. It was a good thing I tested you. You gave me a very short entertaining moment. Well, then." He was about to leave the three when Morgan stopped him.

"Aren't you going to look for the killer?" She asked. "You're not going to do autopsy or anything? It might point to the person behind this."

"Miss…" Satotz called out. "You should know by now the possibility of getting killed in the exam. And besides, we didn't forbid anything about tricking, pranking, hunting or killing anyone whilst inside the airship." He said before he turned around and leaving them for good.

What the hell?

Does that mean, they're not actually safe at the moment? How could they let this slip? They should at least protect their applicants not until the exam proceeds a few hours from now.

And also, who would do this? Morgan's suspicion is Hisoka. Well, he's the only person she could think of doing this. Considering she witnessed him killing people.

But the wounds they received say otherwise. Their skins were gashed out like a wild animal clawed them. It's highly possible there are others of the same breed as that clown. But who?

Or maybe Hisoka's using other methods in killing people this time. Is he playing examiner again?

The cowardly man thanked Morgan. The other one did as well, but he still wasn't pleased to what she pertained. They left right after the staff returned with the cloth as per instructed by Mr. Satotz.

She felt a sudden sense of alarm. Knowing she might not be safe right now if she continue to take a stroll. Or worse, she's already a target now for butting in.

"What are you doing here, onee-chan?"

Morgan was quick to spin around, panicking. She heaved out a sigh of relief. It's just Killua. All by himself. "Oh, it's just you. Can you stop sneaking out on people? Someone could get a heart attack." She said irritably.

"Oh, miss grouch." The brat commented. "Oh, you don't look like a scarecrow now."

Scarecrow? Was that how people see her with her hair a while ago? Or was it just him giving rude descriptions?

Morgan grumbled. Her eyes changed attention. "Are you numb? You have wounds." His right hand had some blood on it.

"It's not mine."

Morgan looked at him like he's being stupid. "Then from who? From other person? Don't tell me you butchered someone here." She sneered. This kid could actually spout some nonsense joke sometimes.

When she noticed how serious his eyes were, Morgan looked confused. She was waiting for him to shout out and say it's a joke. The boy had no reaction, he was silent. He didn't deny.

Then her thoughts went back to the corpses a while ago. She wearily stared at the boy. Her system became alert. She remembered what Killua said on their first meeting.

"_If I was an ordinary kid, my backbone could have snapped."_

"_I'm immune to poison."_

And he walks around like he has no presence at all. He moves as silent as the graveyard.

'_Is it even possible?'_ She thought.

Morgan saw Killua's face breaks into amusement as soon as he saw the girl's alert expression. "I guess that's a normal reaction. It's just Gon who's abnormal." He gave a light hearted laugh- it was an ordinary laugh you could see in any ordinary kids. "He's the only one who seriously believed right away and did not fear the fact that I came from an elite family of assassins. Can you imagine that?"

Morgan's eyes widened. An elite family of assassins? But he's… He's just a child.

"See you around, onee-chan." He said as he turned around and left her.

Seriously? She's been squabbling with a young killer all this time? Death is doing its best to cling to her.

What surprises should she expect from now on? Gon being a son of a drug lord?

.

.

.

.

Morgan was awoken by the grumble of her stomach. "Is it breakfast yet?" she mumbled.

"Just in time."

Her eyes widened when someone responded. To what she recalls, she was alone. Morgan bolted from sleep. Right after Killua last night she finds it much harder being with other candidates right now.

In front of her is Kurapika. Eating.

Eating?

Is she still half asleep? She rubbed her eyes.

Along with her, he sits on a caramel colored booth seat. Ah, yes. She's in the cafeteria. The girl happened to pass by and decided to make the seats her own bed.

The cushion was comfortable enough that she fell asleep right away. She looked around and breakfast was already served in the buffet tables. Most of the applicants were there- grabbing the chance to eat good food before the exam starts.

She was supposed to wake up before someone comes in, but her body desired the nice sleep. This is embarrassing. "Have you been here for a while now?"

Kurapika's spoon stopped midway. "Yes. And while I eat I was accompanied with background music of your snores." Then he continued to eat.

Morgan blushed in embarrassment. Knowing too well she snores… well sometimes… "Then you should've woken me up. I felt bad doing such thing in front of your glorious eating." She said in sarcasm.

"Why did you sleep here?" He asked, ignoring the sarcastic statement.

"Just felt like it." Morgan replied shortly. Surely she didn't have to tell him that. "Why sit here?"

"Just felt like it." The older teen replied uncaringly.

Morgan clicked her tongue. He's countering back her own words. She just rolled her eyes and decided to look around. More than half of the candidates are present inside-eating as much as breakfast they needed or just plain coffee. Some must be hogging all the rest they need.

It wasn't the usual atmosphere in an ordinary cafeteria. She could only hear the slight clatter of spoon and plate. Majority were too alert to talk. They're not exactly here to become friends with one another.

The only ones giving noise in the place was that bald ninja Hanzo whom talking rather loudly with the three brothers-even though they look like they want him to stop blabbering.

She yawned- not even caring if it was unsightly or what. "What time is it?"

"It's a little past six." Kurapika answered.

Her mouth slightly opened when her eyes zeroed on the food in his plate. Her stomach made a wild protest.

The blonde pushed another plate in front of her.

"Leorio already gathered some for you, in case other candidates might hoard the food. But if you don't prefer it, there's still some at the buffet table."

Morgan swallowed expectantly. She thought it was Leorio's. Her stomach made hungry rumble. She lifted her gaze to meet the blonde's eyes with appreciation.

"Thanks. This is enough." She never realized how hungry she was right after seeing real food. Especially since she only ate boiled spider eagle's egg last night.

She dug in mindlessly and swallowed the food to the point her cheeks bulged. Kurapika watched her in awe but then he went on with his breakfast.

"Oh, you're awake."

Morgan's eyes went from her food to the direction of the voice and saw Leorio. He was carrying a cup of coffee.

"Morning." He greeted as he took a seat in front of Kurapika. "New haricut? It looks _way better_."

Morgan just gave a nod. "Thanks."

"That's you're third cup already." The blonde stated.

"I need cups of coffee to start my day. My body badly needs it for the exam."

"You sound like an old man. Well, it's not like you looked in your teens, though." The blonde teen said with a straight face.

"Why don't you just focus on your food than pissing me first thing in the morning?" Leorio said grumpily.

Ah, that's right. During the marathon, Leoiro blurted out his real age. He looked older but he's in his teens.

19 years old.

Still a shocker to all. Imagine that.

Kurapika is older than two years-he's 17. Gon and Killua are both 12 years old.

Speaking of-

"The boys? Where are they?"

"Gon could still be at the ship's empty function hall with the old chairman."

When he heard that voice, the panic quickly rose to her throat, causing her to choke. She motioned for any drink available. And Leorio, panicking, handed her his cup of coffee. Even hot, Morgan was stupid to take a big gulp.

"Don't-!" Kurapika tried to stop.

The girl spat it right away, her tongue sticking out. "Hot! Ow, ow, ow!"

The blonde was quick to extend his glass of water. Morgan took it and downed it whole. "Can you stop popping out of nowhere?" Especially now that she's being extra cautious near Killua.

He's showing off his amused face once again as he sat down at their table. Morgan flinched uncomfortably on her seat. The food tastes like sandpaper now.

Leorio reached over for his coffee from Morgan, sipping the remaining half filled. "Hey brat, you should've brought Gon with you to eat breakfast." He started.

He's calling him brat… Would Killua lash him out for calling him that? And… she called him brat a couple of times yesterday.

Is she going to be okay?

Morgan wasn't even sure what sort of things run through his head. Why did he kill those guys? Did they do something that provoked him?

'_I easily snap at him and made rude remarks. Does that mean he'll really kill me?'_ She shuddered at the thought.

Or he's playing examiner like Hisoka?

"I bet he's still asleep at this time. He played with the old geezer til morning." He said. "I left them around 2am to _blow off _some steam."

The girl's eyes snapped at the boy. He was just looking straight but it was obvious she's including her at their conversation. She looked at him like he was being absurd.

So he wasn't playing examiner but to blow off some steam? He was just blood lusting? Remembering the corpses completely lost her appetite.

The blood on the floor. The blood in his hand. It's still fresh in her head. She doesn't even have a blood phobia to begin with but she might develop on such.

Of all the people, it had to be someone very close to death.

"How could you brats waste your energies like that?" Leorio said as he shook his head before taking another sip. He made a satisfying grumble at the back of his throat.

"You act like an old man as well." Killua commented.

The oldest placed his cup on the table. He clicked his tongue. "Listen brat, you'll understand the wonders of hot coffee in early morning when you're older."

"Even though you're just two years older than me. You speak like you're in 30's." Kurapika said, he's finally done with his food.

" . Being repetitive Kurapika?" Leorio mocked. The blonde and the kid could only give a smirk.

'_Oh, blondie can smile_.' Morgan thought. He's been serious or just having a neutral face _or_ pissed. Especially to her.

It was rather odd observing this three having a normal conversation in the table. They're personalities are so distinct and yet they clicked. One is an easily hot –tempered guy who wants to become a doctor to help sick people, one is overly serious who wants to avenge his family and the last one is an annoying little brat from an elite family of assassins.

Oh, and also Gon. A good natured kid with a good sense of smell. Morgan wondered his reason for entering the exam. He already knows Killua's background.

'_I wonder how these two will react about Killua.'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review.**


	6. CH6- Vote Wisely

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

**Chapter Six: Voting Wisely**

Killua headed out first to go wherever Gon is. Morgan finally relaxed when he was finally out of sight. He seemed to be fond of Gon, and it looks like he doesn't plan on hurting them.

Well, as long as he won't do something… that's fine. But that doesn't mean she'll drop her guard when he's around. She's not sure when he's having bloodlust episode again.

Leorio and Kurapika were talking, while Morgan didn't bother to join. Or that's what she intended to do so… Leorio occasionally asks about something. But she could only spare not more than three words, or just simply nod and shake head.

The sound of a cackling loudspeaker grabbed their attention.

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship is ready to land." The voice said.

They're late for an hour and a half. What could be the reason? Time needed for the next phase preparation?

If so… then she needs to expect the worse.

The three along with the rest of the candidates neared the window to view the next phase venue. Morgan's face where centimeters away from the glass.

Not far, was an enormous earth spire erected from the plain's surface, surrounded by forest ground. A giant cylinder-shaped tower sits atop on the spire's plateau.

The structure tells that; it was built to isolate outsiders. Or isolate what's _inside_.

They all landed on top of the flat surface of the tower, and examinees were led out.

"Attention everyone, the third phase exam will be held here in Trick Tower." Beans started as soon as all applicants stepped afoot on the tower. "Reach the base of the tower to pass the exam. Make sure to reach the bottom _alive_ in 72 hours. And with that, the third exam now officially begins. Good luck to everyone." He went back inside and they watched the blimp as it began to fly away.

Gon and Killua regrouped with the three as soon as the boys saw them.

Five of them walked over the edge and peered over cautiously. It was incredibly high. She wondered how long will it take before her body go splat like a jelly.

So what now?

Morgan took the time to observe around as well. She could only see the same thing. It was just a plain roof of the tower. Even if there's a rope or a ladder… well they're gonna need tons of it.

"He said that but, how are we supposed to reach the bottom? Obviously there's no stairs, no doors, and no windows." She blurted out what's obvious.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked, clutching his briefcase over his right shoulder.

"That would be a suicide." Kurapika informed as his arms crossed.

"For normal people like you, maybe…" A voice from behind said. They looked back and saw a well-built man crossing his arms, number 86 pinned in his chest. He grinned as he slowly reached the side of the tower and started to climb down.

A professional rock climber? She was amazed how he easily descended the walls even without a proper handhold and footholds. Is he going to be the first candidate to pass the third phase?

'_I should've learned rock climbing.'_ She mused to herself.

"Wow." Said by an amazed Killua.

Gon peered down even further to see the professional rock climber already far from the top. "He's going down pretty fast."

Suddenly, they heard some sort of big flapping wings. It sounded not one but more of them. They looked around as loud screeching noise filled the air.

There were four ugly fat flying big creatures. They looked like flying babies- except that they looked mutated- with shark teeth and a skin with an ugly shade of dark pink.

"Stop! Stop it!" He tried to shoo them away like they were just chickens he can easily get rid of.

The teens just watched in horror.

They surrounded him, grabbed him and… oh well he's going to be part of their belly any time soon.

"I don't think going down is a good idea." Leorio gulped, finally broke the stunned silence as they watched the man screaming for help.

'_I am glad I didn't learn rock climbing.'_

"Yeah." Morgan and Kurapika replied as their face looked stupefied at the dreadful sight.

"Doesn't that mean we're also in danger up here? They could swarm up here and attack us." Leorio said as he shuddered at the thought.

Mrogan shook her head. "I don't think so. We would've been a round slurry mass of meat by now. Maybe they only attack anyone who tries to go down like that rock climber did. Oh, may his soul rest in peace." She said as her palms pressed together.

"He's not dead yet." Leorio pointed out.

"Yeah well, a few minutes by now."

The blonde chose to ignore their irrelevant conversation. "But we can't take any chances. We don't know what other creatures dwell in the area."

"So we look for other ways?" Gon asked, bringing back the main issue.

The rest nodded.

They agreed to go separate ways to look for the entrance. Morgan went on her own. Gon and Killua were together, same as Kurapika and Leorio.

The sun beat dangerously, angrily against the thin, glistening layers of sweat that formed in her skin. It had been almost an hour since the blimp left and she started to look for a way down.

For the first time since their arrival, she glanced around the examinees. Morgan blinked. "Huh?"

She counted, re-counted, and counted for the last time. A total of 23. Since there's 42 of them, that means almost half are already inside.

There's a secret entrance. '_No shit stupid. Of course there is a secret entrance.'_ She urged herself from rolling her eyes at her own stupidity.

There's only one thing to do to inspect.

Morgan would stop in every rectangular tile she stepped on to tap her foot and then would move on to the next one if it's not the one she's looking for.

She only stopped in doing as she heard a hollow sound echoing back. A trap door? She kneeled down and knocked the floor, smiling when she heard an echo again. A trap door.

There must be several hidden doors up here.

Without wasting any more time, Morgan readied herself beside the tile before jumping on it. She landed gracefully on her feet and stared at her surroundings. Before letting her eyes adjust the darkness, the light turned on.

She's inside a brick walled room. No windows. No door. Instead, there's a cylindrical podium. She walked to it and found five watches on top.

She inspected the objects. There is an X and O button.

'_What is this for?'_ She thought after putting it on her right wrist. As the material of the watch met her skin, it circled and closed around her wrist, like a prisoner's manacles. She reluctantly clicked it, frowning when numbers appear:

**71:26:25**

It didn't show the normal digits found in a watch. It's supposed to show the numbers between 1 to 24. They are given 72 hours to reach the bottom. So it's a timer? This shows how much time she has left, obviously.

She glanced at the sign on top of the podium.

"The six of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal." She read aloud.

Six of them, huh.

There are five remaining watches on the podium. To sum it up, she has to wait for five more before leaving the room. Will of majority? The buttons on the watch must be for choice-making.

But what exactly do they vote for?

She sighed, leaning against the wall. With so many hidden entrances and the tower top's wide circumference, it could take a while before anyone could actually find the entrance.

The remaining candidates might've found another path.

'_Shit. Even if someone could, they would still have to wait for the remaining slots.'_

It would be a total waste of time to wait.

'_Anyone is fine. As long as someone could fill in the remaining slots.'_ She hoped.

**Tap. Tap.**

Morgan blinked and raised her eyes to the ceiling. Did someone finally found it?

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

'_Just enter.'_ Morgan started to chant as she looked anticipating above. If she yells, would that person hear?

How stupid. Like hell it would be that easy.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Her patience is growing thin. What's taking that person so long?

Just then she could hear tiles from the ceiling flipped.

'_.'_

She could hear four tiles. Four persons? That just solved the dilemma she had a while ago. It increases the chances of getting out this room ASAP.

The four landed together with a thud on the cold floor.

She scanned the newcomers-

'_You've got to be kidding me.'_

She almost scowled finally seeing four people, who stood at the center. '_These boys again?'_ It's like their intestines are intertwined because they've been together since the start of exam.

"That was a quite brief farewell." Blondie voiced out.

"Oh, so all doors lead to the same room." Leorio said.

"Ah! Morgan!" Gon exclaimed, finally noticing her presence. "You're also here!"

The three looked at her with slight surprise.

She gave a short wave. "Hi. You're_ all here_ as well."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Just a couple of minutes."

"I noticed you gone upstairs." Killua said.

"Yeah, and I got stuck and got no choice but to wait for people to jump down." She responded.

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked.

She pointed at the podium beside her. All of them neared it and read the sign above. Each of them took a watch and slipped in their wrists.

"One remaining watch left." Morgan pointed out.

"Then it means we have to wait for one more." Kurapika said.

"That is correct!" A loud voice broke their conversation. It came from a speaker hanging by the brick wall. Five people inside the room could not help but stare at it in surprise. "My name is Lippo," Said by the same voice. "I am the prison warden here."

"Prison warden?" Kurapika repeated.

"Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person's selfish behavior can derail an entire group. And you can't start until you have six members." The prison warden explained. "Best of luck, candidates!"

There was a crack sound before it went silent.

"We can't move on until someone arrives?" Leorio looked unpleased. "What do we do?"

"We have to wait, I guess." Kurapika said, as he looked up making others copy him as well.

'_Prison Tower?'_

So this was constructed to keep the insiders getting out. This is a tower full of criminals. And those flying ugly carnivorous babies will eat anyone who climbs down the outside wall. They're like patrollers.

.

.

.

While they wait for the last member to drop in, Morgan remained sitting at the same area. She hugged her knees, her head on top of it.

'_1561.1562.1563.1564.1565'_

She counted, trying to catch up Leorio's nonstop tapping on the floor. He's getting impatient because of getting stuck inside the room for hours.

At the same time, she also entertained herself watching Gon trying Killua's skateboard.

The boy in green seemed to be enjoying the company of the young assassin. Killua mentioned that Gon already knew about his family and true to his words, he doesn't look affected by it at all.

Killua on the other hand, seemed to be attached to the boy. He looked aloof and seemed to not care but she could tell he's having so much fun like a young ordinary kid playing with his best friend.

'_Why did he enter the exam?'_ She wondered. What could be the reason. She doubts it's about money. With their line of job, his family must be rich. Hunting criminals? Nah… Looking for treasures or unexplored lands?

'_Maybe for fun…'_ She deduced.

"Oh come on!" Leorio's sudden outburst. He abruptly stands up from sitting against the silver podium. "It's been two hours … What if the others all took a different route?"

Because of his outburst, Morgan straightened. "Then we can't actually do anything about that."

But it seemed unacceptable to him. He hit his palm with his fist. "Only a fool would still be at the top of the tower."

"Then let's hope there's still remaining fool up there." She said.

"Calm down, Leorio." Kurapika said. He sat next to her with a pretty good distance. "Complaining won't help."

'_True.'_

"What if no one shows up before we reach the time limit?" he went on rambling.

'_It's not like they can do anything_.'

Just then, they heard something from above.

"I can't just-"

"Shh! Quiet." Kurapika hissed to shut him up.

She heard a knocking outside. Morgan looked up. The sound was getting louder. Along with the four, Morgan stood up and gathered at the center. The tile moved a bit causing dust and small debris falling, until it completely flipped open. A person dropped down heavily on the floor.

He groaned in pain. "Good grief…" The applicant muttered as he stood up.

Morgan immediately lost all interest and turned around as if nothing happened. "It's just the rookie crusher."

"Tonpa-san." Gon said in surprise.

The three remaining teens looked at the newcomer with disappointment.

"Oh." Killua said flatly.

"It's the old man." Leorio said without much enthusiasm in his voice.

His reaction earned him a raised brow. They're already acquainted?

Only Gon welcomed him and instantly accepts his now part of team. While Gon explains Tonpa about the warden's instruction and handed him the watch, Morgan approached Leorio and Kurapika.

"Let me guess, he gave you a can of tampered juice."

"Yes. Thanks to Gon, we were saved from it." Leorio responded grudgingly.

"I take it, you faced the same too?" Kurapika asked.

"Almost. I managed to trick that guy to confess." If not, she'll have to spend a whole day inside a bathroom and get admitted to the hospital for severe dehydration.

Come to think of it, it was because of that juice Killua's been like a wave of headache ever since. Annoying.

Just as soon as the last person put on the wristband, a door appeared on the other side of the room.

"I see." Kurapika said as he watched the metal made door.

"At this door, select O to open, X not open." Gon read aloud.

"Forcing us to use majority rule already?" Leorio said.

Was it actually being serious? They didn't wait for hours just to remain the door shut. Of course they want to open the damn door!

"The answer should be obvious…" Leorio said irritably, pushing the button. Morgan nods her head in agreement and pushed the O button. Who would be stupid enough to press the X button?

Results were shown at the black screen: five O, one X.

Morgan's eyebrows quirked. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me." She blinked again. The result stayed the same. Which idiot pressed the X button?!

"What?!" Leorio exclaimed as the door slid open and disappeared into the brick wall. "Who pushed the X button?!"

Tonpa gave an awkward chuckle, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Sorry, that was me. I pressed the wrong button by mistake."

Leorio grabbed Tonpa by his collar. A Vein ticking in his forehead. "Stop screwing around, old man! Are you blind?"

"Like I said it was an accident," Tonpa replied smugly. "Why are you so angry?"

"Accident? Or another of your modus?" Morgan said in a low dangerous voice.

It was his turn to get pissed. And he actually got a nerve to get pissed? "It wasn't intentional. Can't a person do something wrong?"

And now he's playing the victim now. Morgan didn't prolong the argument and just rolled her eyes at him.

"It doesn't matter." Gon tried to calm the three. "The door already opened."

"No, it does matter!" The older teen snapped. "This guy deliberately pressed the wrong button…"

"Let's go." Kurapika said, heading to the opened path. "We don't have time to bicker."

"He's right. Even if he keeps pressing the wrong one, the rest just of us just needs to press the right one." Killua added before following the blonde.

Gon turned around and passed the door. Morgan gave the fatso a glare before turning her back from the two and followed the boys.

Next room, there were two gates. Right and left. There was that sign upfront saying they need to make a decision on whether to go left or right. Morgan scratched her head and pondered what she should do. In most situations, it was already common for people to go left but the examiner might have predicted about that and might be installing traps.

So right then?

Morgan sighed and pressed the O button. The others pressed their chosen buttons. The screen immediately showed the result. Only two pressed the X button while she and the other three pressed the O button.

"Why would you choose to go right?" Leorio debated once he saw the number of votes. "Normally, you should go left."

'_That's just it. Normally. It means it's already predictable.'_

The gate on the right opened.

"That is true."Kurapika said. "Studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left."

"I've heard that before too." Killua added.

"I just chose right because choosing left is already predictable." Morgan informed.

"Wait a second; the numbers don't add up!" Leorio argued. "Which button did you press?"

"Right." The three of them said in unison.

"Y-you guys…" Leorio said in gritted teeth. And just like with the first door, both Kurapika and Killua proceeded first.

"Let me ask you a question. If you're the examiner, which route would you try to make it more difficult for the other participants?"

"The left path."

"Explanation?"

"Are we in school?" He mocked.

"Just answer it." Morgan said firmly. This guy's making her head boil as well.

"Because that's what would people choose!"

Morgan gave him a deadpan pointed look. "Exactly." She said. "All this voting is logical. It's their job to trick us with this kinds of tests. It's up to us if we'll click the bait or think in advance."

"She's right." Tonpa joined the conversation. "This tower has its own tricks, which obviously mirrored its name. The participants have to outsmart the examiner. And that's what the three of them were doing." Tonpa smirked right after that and left.

The old teen gritted his teeth. His eyes momentarily landed on Gon who looked clueless at what they were saying. "So we're just simple-minded!" He stomped his way to the right passage.

"We?" Gon asked innocently before going after him.

Morgan looked entertained at Leorio's sulking reaction and Gon's clueless face. She just shrugged in good spirits. "Simple minded indeed." She continued walking as well.

After a few minutes of walking, and taking turns, they reached a dead end. What welcomed them is a spacious area.

"What is this place?" Leorio asked as he looked around at the unfamiliar place.

What lies at the center is an arena, surrounded over a seemingly bottomless pit. The only source of light are the four big torches positioned on every corner of the arena.

"Look over there." Killua pointed out. Ahead on the other side were six masked people. Each wearing a gray cloak hat covered most of their body except for some areas of their limbs.

One of them took his cloak to reveal his face right after his shackles fell and made a clang on the hard floor. He stepped forward. The man is bald and has muscular body with scars located on his head. He dresses dark blue t-shirt that fits his body- tucked in into pants.

"Allow me to explain, gentlemen and miss." Lippo's voice bounced off on the squared walls of the place. "In front of you, are some of Trick tower's prisoners. The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them as examiners. You will be fighting against six of them. The fights will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat." Lippo explained.

Morgan was right in one thing about the Hunter Exam. The people behind the scenes are crazy. Why the hell would they make these criminals their examiners?!

Were those mindless beasts not enough for the trials?

"You may pick your order. Its majority rule, so secure four wins and you may pass. The rules are simple." The bald macho man stepped out from their base. It turns out he was first and it's time for them to choose who's going to fight him. What would they do? They say that the candidates can fight with any methods, so that means anything goes.

"There's too much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeves." Kurapika said with a serious face. It's like he firmly decided something. "Given that, I shall-"

"I'll go!" Tonpa just suddenly volunteered, surprising the five. "I'll act as a guinea pig, so we can discover what they're up to. Consider this as an apology for before."

That's a fast change of heart. Was he being serious? Where did he even get that new found bravery?

"Hey, are you serious?" Leorio said in a shocked expression. Still can't comprehend his impulsive decision.

"You guys don't actually trust me right? Do you really want me to be tie breaker when the score is 3-3?" Tonpa continued.

"…You have a point."

"Then it's settled."

There was a rumbling sound, a slight shaking of the floor followed. Both Tonpa and the bulky man walked through the metal bridge and faced each other once they arrived at the center of the platform.

"Th-that was a surprise…" Leorio spoke after recovering form shocked silence as they watched Tonpa at the arena. "I didn't expect Tonpa to volunteer."

"He called himself a guinea pig." Kurapika said.

"Will Tonpa-san be okay?" Gon asked.

"Now let us determine the method of combat. I propose death match. My name is Brendot, I received 199 years sentence of murder and robbery."

"Death match?!" Gon exclaimed.

"They fight until one dies?!" Leorio yelped.

"No…" Kurapika trailed off. "Don't let him provoke you."

'_Huh?'_

"Provoke?" Morgan finally spoke. "You think a criminal's words are just some form of provoke?"

The blonde was quick to spare her a glance. "What are you insinuating about?"

"I am telling that it's too good to be a provoke." Morgan said, not even a display of care in her face.

Kurapika studied her reaction. "Aren't you bothered?"

"I'd be bothered if he fails."

"What if he dies?"

Morgan's not liking where this conversation is heading to. It's like she became the antagonist. Annoyance started to kick in. "It's all part of the exam, blondie."

"You're just showing us how selfish you are."

Oh, like she cares now?

"Ooh, I haven't even showed half of my personality yet, blondie." She retorted.

The blonde remained to glare.

The fat man accepted the challenge with a determined expression. Bendot got ready to attack while Tonpa made a defensive stance. Everything seemed so tense, heating up the first fight when suddenly he fell on his knees and shouted, "I give up!"

The girl's jaw dropped.

'_What the actual f**k?'_

They have the same bewildered expression on their faces. Like his words played repeatingly inside their brains.

"Did he just give up?" Gon asked.

"Maybe he meant 'Give me a sec?" Leorio said.

"I'm pretty sure he said 'I give up'." She clarified it.

And that pig Tonpa confirmed their lose by repeating it, making Bendot back off and return to their side (he too didn't expect it coming). Tonpa returned to his group whom most were glaring so bad at him.

Maybe that's why she doesn't really care what happens to him, teammates or not. No matter what act he displays, his true nature still stinks.

"Bastard." Leorio once again grabbed his collar. "You just confirmed all my suspicions! You're a worthless piece of trash that's only good at sabotaging other applicants!"

"Exactly, that's what I do every year." Tonpa spoke between his scheming grin. "And I plan to continue the tradition. I'm not looking to pass the Hunter Exam. I'm only in it for the thrills. The Hunter Exam is a trial meant to crush confident young people's dreams. The moment of despair, when ambition and hope give way, gives me a sense of exquisite pleasure. Especially when I actively shatter those rookies' dreams. Being a Hunter was not in my dream list."

With that statement, the eldest teen clutched Tonpa's collar tightly, teeth gritting hardened. Like he's ready to blow up any second.

"Leorio, stop!" Kurapika tried to calm him down before he even plans to beat Tonpa. "They want us to waste our time, fighting amongst ourselves."

"Well if their goal is to buy time, then the old man made the correct choice." Killua decided to butt in. "He was probably a former soldier or mercenary. Had fatso here fought the guy, he would have started by crushing fatty's throat, so he couldn't give up. Then he would have used their remaining time torturing him."

Well, Morgan doesn't even care about that.

She made a slow series of clap. "Good. Such a good actor Tonpa. I have an idea running through my brain right now and I'm pretty damn sure you'll not like it." She raised her fist and acted as if she will really punch him.

"Morgan!" Gon attempting to stop him.

Tonpa recoiled from the shock. He really thought she'll punch him. "I'll adjust. It would be bad if I can't control myself. You're in luck. The group still needs you." The girl ran a hand through his fat left cheek before giving a light rash tap.

"Calm down! His action saved us some time." Kurapika told them to which Morgan just gave a roll of her eyes. "Regardless we need to win four rounds and advance."

"Who's going next?" Killu asked.

"Me! I'll go!" Gon declared, waving his hand high in the air.

"Are you sure?" Leorio asked in a worry. His hands placed on his hips. He's concerned about Gon's safety.

Another prisoner came forward and removed his cloak. It was a petite man with shoulder length brown hair that hid one of his eyes.

"It's okay," Gon replied earnestly. "The next one doesn't seem mean."

Morgan sighed at the naïve answer. He completely forgot the next opponent was _still a criminal._

Kurapika sweat dropped. "Well, he's still a child…" He muttered.

"Don't worry," Gon said, dismissing them. "He doesn't seem the fighting type." He went across bridge and to the center, greeting his enemy eagerly.

It was pretty obvious though. The man was really thin. The bones were almost visible through the skin. He looked frail, like the type that'll easily be picked for bullying. It's like one light push is enough for him to drop down.

What crime did he commit?

"I'm Sedokan," the guy said. "As you can see, I'm not a fighter; running, combats… not my thing at all."

Gon just gave a nod. "I prefer the opposite," he replied sheepishly. "I'm not good with mind games."

"I thought so." Gon's opponent said. "So I prepared an extremely simple game." He pulled two candles from behind his back. "Both of us will light a candle at the same time. The one whose light goes out first loses. Agree?"

Obviously there's a trick to this match. Like hell it would be that easy- especially coming from people who were imprisoned for heinous crimes. The prisoners looked eager to win as much the team do.

Why, though?

Is it because the Exam committee asked them too? Or there's a motivating factor in exchange for defeating them?

"Yeah, that's easy!" Gon said in a relieved tone, obviously choosing to believe that his opponent was being virtuous. "That's okay for me!"

"Okay," the criminal replied, holding out to candles in plain sight. He exposed the bottom half of the candles, showing the other was short and the other was longer. "Which candle will you choose? O if you want the long one, X for the short."

"The long one is trapped for sure!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika seemed more cautious. "Yes, it would be logical to think this." He said slowly. "but precisely because of this, it wouldn't be surprising if the short one is the trap."

"Remember what I said? This is all logical and psychological. Sedokan obviously planted something. There are possibilities. Thinking over it would be endless." Morgan notified the group.

In the center of the arena, the criminal took a seat. "Don't rush with your decision," He advised.

"He's wasting our time!" Leorio growled, tapping his foot impatiently. "We should choose immediately."

"We can't possibly guess which candle has been tampered with." Killua informed. "Neither of the choices is obviously right or wrong."

"Exactly." Morgan agreed.

"Wow, you got a dilemma over there." Tonpa made a side remark as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and was completely enjoying how things turned out.

"Shut your mouth!" Leorio snapped at him. The fat man just smirked in return.

"Hey which one should I choose?" Gon queried his team mates.

Kurapika seemed to have an idea. "Gon you decide! We'll abide by your decision. Choose the one you think is best."

Morgan wasn't pleasantly receptive to the idea, but it's not they can generate a better solution. It's better for the team to come up with a decision already. It was best simply let a single person decide, rather than have several people argue over the possibilities.

And who knows, Gon might be able to sniff out something since he's like a dog.

"Are you sure? He never thinks anything through." Killua reminded them.

"Instead of wasting time fretting over what to do, let's rely on Gon's instincts." Kurapika answered.

The black haired boy turned back to his opponent, his smile still pasted on his lips. "Okay! Then I choose the longer one!" Was his immediate decision, while his friends were anticipating for a good reason for this.

'_Did he sniff out something or what? Or find any difference with the composition of the candles?'_

"Because a longer candle will burn a longer time." He said cheerfully.

There was a slight pause as everyone in the room digested Gon's words.

Morgan ran a hand through his face. "Oh great..." She moaned. He wasn't thinking the possibility of it being a trap.

Instincts, huh? Maybe it will be the first time Gon's instincts fail them.

"Er, he's just taking it a face value?" Leorio asked incredulously.

"I knew he wouldn't think this through." Killua just muttered, his hands on the back of his neck- his face saying he already predicted this.

"Well, it's impossible to know which is which anyway." Kurapika said firmly, trying to convince himself of this.

They all voted for the long one.

Sedokan threw the long candle to Gon after their votes were displayed on the screen. They both walked to the edge of the platform where the torches are blazing with fire and lit the candles at the same time.

"In case nothing funny will happen, waiting for the wax to all melt down might take long. You know that right?" Morgan stated.

"True. How long does it take before it goes out?" Leorio asked.

"Normally, it would take 5-6 hours." Kurapika answered.

From the bottom of the pit, strong breeze finds its way up to the fighting area. If they're not careful enough, their candles would go out.

Gon stood, motionlessly seeming very concentrated on his candle.

Everything was just running along smoothly until Gon's flame suddenly got big, engulfing the candle wax melt so fast.

Gon's chances are slowly going down in a slope. His candle became so short that he could barely hold it because of the bright flame.

"I knew something's strange." Morgan uttered anxiously, seeing the candle burning at a fast rate. In this point, they'll lose.

"He must have hidden gunpowder or some other highly flammable substance inside, to make the candle burn faster." Kurapika said.

"At this rate, his candle will only last another two or three minutes." Killua pointed out.

"He should've picked the short candle!" Leorio said, starting to panic.

Morgan shook her head. "I doubt it. He could've tampered both and he had a spare of both that he could discreetly switched. Choosing the long candle is a better pick."

Kurapika nodded. "She's right. No matter what Gon chooses, the results will probably be the same."

Just as everyone thought it might be over in a few minutes, Gon looked at his candle before his face illuminating a big triumphant smile to his enemy. "If the fire is stronger," He then placed the candle carefully at the floor. "then a little breeze won't extinguish it." The boy bolted a run towards the prisoner and blew out his candle, which caught him by surprise. "I win!" Gon declared happily

Morgan looked stunned at the events. Gon moved fast. He took advantage of the situation he was in. Morgan just made small smile. She started to understand what they meant. '_What an unusual kid.'_

"Good job Gon! Once Kurapika, Morgan and I win, we can advance!" Leorio said.

'_Er, how about Killua?' _

Morgan was about to give a protest. Out of all of them, he had a bigger chance in earning them a point.

'_Lucky for us we had the brat on our side.'_

"So, who's next?" Leorio asked.

"Me…"

**Hope you enjoy! Please review.**


	7. CH7 - Beauty and The Freak

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Beauty and the Freak**

"I'll go next."

Kurapika and Morgan said in unison. Morgan gave a mean raise of her eyebrow, and Kurapika did the same thing.

"Ladies first!" Morgan was quick to hop near the edge, where the metal bridge comes out. "Any objections?"

"No…" Kurapika's face wasn't happy about it but he stepped back.

"You can do it, Morgan!" Gon cheered, right after the bridge connected to arena. She just waved a hand at them before proceeding.

Just like the previous criminals, her opponent removed the cloak. It revealed a tall man- he looked elegant even in his prison uniform. Not exactly sure how that happened but he's releasing a different appeal.

He had this olive colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. Unlike the first guy-this man isn't bulky but still he had muscles. "Hi, I'm Dether."

Her eyes scanned from his toes up to his head.

Damn.

He looks-

'_Good. Handsome. Fit.'_

She mentally slapped herself.

But-

'_Still a criminal. He could kill me with those well-toned hands.'_

The man chuckled, as if knowing too well her reaction. "Looks like I still had my charm." Morgan made a smug face. Even his voice sounded beautiful for a man. The world is unfair to fall all the graces of good genes to him. "What's a cute teenaged girl doing here in the exam?"

Morgan gave a shrug. "I have the time of my life so I decided to waste it here in the exam."

Dether laughed this time. She just noticed that he's carrying writing clip board. "I like you already."

Keeping her watchful eyes on her opponent, she raised a brow. "So, what do you propose?"

He sat on the hard floor and slid the clip board towards her. She noticed a few clipped bond papers. What is this for? They're going to smack each other with this?

Dether remained looking cool. "My challenge is simple, really. We write down something that needs to be followed. If you can accomplish mine and I couldn't comply yours then you win. If we both did it, we have to write something again until one of us loses."

She stared at him.

Who is this man kidding?

Morgan held her palm up, gesturing to stop from whatever bullshit he's going to add. "Hold up, Johnny Bravo. You can _actually_ write down to kill myself, right? Do you really think I'm that stupid to accept your challenge?!"

He still remained there, looking impassive. He even raked his hair using his hands. Damn, doing that is like readying a pose for a magazine. "Look, unlike others I don't kill people- especially girls and kids. I'm not sentenced because of murder, rape or serial bombing. I am sentenced because of smuggling massive historical artifacts."

"Archeological theft? You're stealing antiquities and artifacts?" Morgan questioned.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"What did you steal?"

"Oh, a lot. Artifacts worth billions." He answered in general. "That means, I'm not interested in your life. But if you don't believe me then let's add something. Writing something that can endanger our lives is forbidden. Both parties should still be in one piece, no wounds, no bone fractures, no scratch and no bruises. Whoever failed to do so will have to jump on the abyss. Is that acceptable?" He suggested.

Morgan looked at him suspiciously. But then again, to minimize wasting of time she had to do it. "Fine. I Accept."

"Hey Morgan! Don't be too rash!" Leorio shouted but she ignored.

"Good." He smiled, showing those perfect white teeth that Morgan wants to punch over and over again. He slid his clipboard towards her. "Your task is in there. Just do what is written inside. NO time limits." He hummed.

Morgan picked up the writing board. She flipped the first page.

Her mouth gaped open. It was a picture.

A picture of a flat surface sculpted stone. There are figures sculpted on it, shaped in square but is divided into five parts- like a jigsaw puzzle formed. The parts varied in size and also shaped in different kinds of triangles and quadrilaterals.

At the top center is an image of a sculpted moon. The piece on the left side was and image of a sculpted person in side view- wearing a heavy looking beaded necklace and a feather decorated head dress. That person faced the center.

The piece on the right side is an image of a person's half upper torso- its face facing another direction. The man is half naked. The lower part of the man's body is in the other piece just below it.

The last piece showed a sculpted square shape or box shaped. It looks like a square. Or a stone table.

She noticed there's something missing in the picture. Just above the sculpted square- is a missing piece of the stone jigsaw puzzle.

"What did he gave you Morgan?" Gon called- luring the girl back from thinking.

Just above the picture were instructions. "Guess what's inside the missing part?"

What the hell is this?

"Just a fun fact. That's the last artifact I stole from a historical site. It was complete when I stole it. I was going to sell it to a collector in York New. Unfortunately, I was caught. The item returned where it came from. When they tried to form it, they found out there was a missing piece. They requested an appearance to ask the location of the missing piece. But why the hell would I tell them? I'll carry the piece's location forever." Dether narrated. "I just suddenly thought to make this my challenge against whoever I'm up with. So what do you think is sculpted at the last piece of that relief?"

After saying that, she heard a bling sound. The large flat monitor beside the arena viewed the same picture printed on the paper.

So others can see it as well… maybe.

"You cheat! How the hell would she know that?! She might also not know what that picture is!" Leorio shouted.

The good looking criminal looked behind her. "It doesn't matter if she doesn't have a background about the relief. She just needs to analyze the picture and then answer it."

"I know what this is." Morgan cut them off, wholly grabbing everyone's attention. "This relief illustrates a Champaca sacrificial ceremony. The square sculpted is an altar. The part located on top of the altar is missing. The Champacan, like the ones in relief, gave sacrifices on an altar to the moon god. So the right question must be what's the item on top of the altar."

The man whistled. "Oh, someone looks knowledgeable. But how can you be so sure it's from the Champaca civilization?"

"The way the images are sculpted. It's the same as those images I saw in the books." She answered.

The look of awe was evident in his face. "Just from a book?"

"Even if you know that, we're still not sure what's the item." Kurapika stated to which Morgan totally agreed.

"Then why don't you guys guess as well, hmm? In the end, this girl is the one who'll give the final answer. You could help her brainstorm if you want." He suggested, smirk visible in his features. "So, do you have something in mind now? Take your time."

Because that's what they're really after. To waste their time. She had to think this thoroughly. There's a hidden trap on this challenge, that's for sure. She can't just pinpoint what it is. There's a trick- for him to just allow her companions to help her get the answer.

'_Think… Think…'_

"Heart or human. Since you said that they're devoted to their moon god to the point they had to make a sacrifice. That's what I think is a possible answer." Kurapika initiated an answer.

Blonde is right. Because it's their tradition, so it's possible one of those could be the answer.

"How about animals? There are people back then who sacrifice them. And it could be any part of the body. It could be brain." Killua pointed out.

"They only sacrifice human body or the heart only." Morgan informed them.

"Then that's it! We'll just choose from those two. We'll just have to choose carefully." Leorio inserted.

"Ooh, quite a brain teamwork there." The prisoner commended. "What now miss. You already summed it up into two. And to give minor rewards for the job well done: you're all correct. They sacrificed heart and body. I'll let you choose; O for heart and X for body."

Morgan isn't convinced at all. When you think of it, the heart is the closest answer. The missing piece is too small to be the picture of human being.

Just what is the right answer?

"Morgan, don't rush! Just take your time in answering!" Gon shouted. "We'll also follow whichever you decide on."

"No need for that." She said.

"Oh?" The prisoner raised a brow, looking entertained.

Morgan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I already have an answer."

"What would that be? Vote for the answer."

When her eyes reopened, it zeroed into him intently, as if saying she already passed through his camouflaged trap. "How long are you gonna trick me? How can I pick an answer when both choices you provided are already wrong to begin with?"

There was no surprise in his face. He just made a shrug. "How can you be so sure? You've never seen the relief before, have you?"

"The missing piece is neither a 'heart' nor is it a 'human'." She insisted.

"Hmm, explain."

She takes in a deep breath. "That man with a head dress is a priest right? He's facing the moon which is at the top most center. But the person on the right side is facing a different direction. What the hell on earth could he be looking at?" She gave a lopsided grin. She could already feel the tables turning in her favor.

"So? However, what does that have to do with the missing piece?"

"Everything!" Morgan folded the paper she holds. She then carefully strips the paper- tracing the lines of the pieces of the relief. "Here's the five pieces of the relief." She started rearranging the paper pieces she stripped. "We can loose the real form when we make assumptions from a first glance. If you arrange it like this, both people are looking at the same thing."

The relief's shape changed into a vertical rectangle. She has to rotate some shapes to adjust the new form she created. "Now, the half-naked man is also facing the sun." She started. "From the start, the relief was already complete. You knew that because you assembled it right after stealing. My hunch is, you disassembled it before you could deliver it. When you were captured and the relief was handed over to some experts, it was only incorrectly assembled. There's nothing yet on the altar, because they were only about to sacrifice the human. The answer is 'nothing'."

He looked bewildered at the girl in front. He made series of clap. He whistled, he hooted. "Truly amazing. Obviously, you're the first one who guessed it right."

"Oooh, it's just like with that granny at the deserted village!" Gon suddenly commented. "Letting us choose a difficult answer but the actual answer is silence."

"Yeah… I really hate mind games." Leorio added.

"Isn't it just because you're stupid?" Killua side remarked.

"What was that little runt?!" Leorio raged.

"Well, he stated the answer without even knowing, but still, it was a close call." Kurapika said.

Whatever they're talking about, Morgan couldn't catch up. "Why did you lie about hiding the last piece?"

"And here I thought you were smart." He shook his head. "I'm a thief. I stole things, not to notify people. And it's not my fault they couldn't even get it right." He said. "So, are you going to waste your time in asking questions? Well, I can give you all the time I have just to get you know better." He said in a low and husky tone, matching a flirtatious smirk.

Morgan shuddered. The hell with him. "No… I'm single, but not ready to mingle."

He laughed at her reaction. "Your turn now. You can give questions or let me solve a case problem or a puzzle. It's up to you. Take your time."

Right. This is going to be tough. She already thought of giving him puzzles to solve or decipher some codes. But if he can easily infiltrate a heavily guarded museums and place for discovered artifacts- that means decoding complicated passwords and hacking systems is just a piece of cake.

She needs something much difficult.

Morgan detached the pen from the holder. She looked around first. There's got to be a CCTV camera everywhere.

Call it being paranoid or what but just making sure. She flipped the first page. She needs to think this through.

3 minutes.

10 minutes.

15 minutes.

20 minutes.

She's starting to sweat.

"Looking serious. Ten minutes already passed. Please go easy on me." He said in a carefree manner.

Morgan breathed out deeply before flipping back the first page. "If you can do what's on the paper, you'll get a point." She said as she slid back the board to the prisoner.

He chuckled, still looking confident. He reached out for the board. "I'm excited. I wonder what-" He suddenly went silent, his body paused right after reading.

She saw his team mates wondering.

"Now what?" Asked Leorio.

**Bling!**

Morgan smirked. She looks back, seeing number 'two' projected in their score screen.

"Huh?!" Most of her team mates exclaimed, their heads craned back, looking at their current score points.

"Wha- how?" Leorio asked in confusion.

Her enemy laughed out loud, clutching his stomach.

"Now, I'm curious what she wrote." Killua said.

"You had me there girl! You impressed me! 'll be rooting for you in the exam!" He cheered. "Oh, if you feel lonely, you will always have a space inside my cell." He winked.

Morgan's face crumpled as she stood up, and walked back to her group.

The bewildered look in their faces were still there. Not even a cheer. "I found more cheer in a graveyard. What's with your faces? I won guys."

"O-Of course we're happy…" Leorio greeted first.

"What did you write?" Asked Gon, wearing his signature beaming smile. "Nice win…" He gave a high five.

"Ah, I wrote 'don't read this sentence'. Since its impossible to do the task without even reading the instructions first right?" She answered, her right hand responded to Gon's high five. "Thanks."

"Just that? But it took you twenty minutes." It was Kurapika's turn to speak.

"That's nothing… It was just part of the drama." She stated, feeling a bit proud of fooling her teammates as well. "I was done before three minutes could pass. After that, I was just doodling as if constructing some complex task."

Gon laughed. "You're amazing, Morgan! You're smart! If it was me, I'll lose the round."

It's not like it's her first time receiving compliment but she could feel her cheeks slightly warming. "Not really. The truth is, I can't think of anything else."

Leorio chuckled.

"That was impressive."

That's unusual coming from blondie.

"Well, thanks."

"So, who's next?" Killua interjected.

This queued Kurapika to step forward, "I guess it's my turn."

His opponent's name was Majitani, given a 108-year sentence due to multiple crimes including fraud and blackmailing.

Behind that gray cloak is a muscular body with strange blue skin tone. His face looked distorted like he underwent in a cheap plastic surgery. His left eye has no eyelids and open. His right eye is narrowed and circled with color purple- or black eyes… He has a stitch in his face, noseless and only had six teeth. Nineteen tattooed hearts drawn in his chest.

He made an all-out cry, followed by a strange evil laugh. "I'm next!"

"What a freaky body…" Leorio trailed off, eyes wide."

"And face…" Killua added.

"I have a wild guess about his crime." Morgan suddenly said, not leaving her eyes at the blue skinned freak.

"What?" Asked Killua.

"Maybe he was scammed. He killed the quack doctor performing the plastic surgery that made him look like an ugly version of Frankenstein."

Leorio and Killua looked at her weirdly.

"Frankenstein was never good looking to begin with." Leorio said, looking at her like she had gone mad.

"I know. What I meant is he's uglier than Frankenstein." She said a matter of factly.

"Your way of thinking is something else." Killua stated.

"But not impossible, right? If it happens to me, I'll burn the doctor alive."

"Tsss. Whatever." The boy shook his head, not wanting to be part of a stupid conversation any longer.

"Look here!" The blue man pointed his left chest, where his tattoos were located. "I've killed nineteen people, but it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number." He grinned. "I'm so glad I've gotten to meet number 20."

They're can't see Kurapika's reaction. He stood still and his body didn't even look stiff. In fact, his posture looks calm.

"Now we have a serial killer." Leorio grimaced.

In an impulse, Morgan's eyes scan Killua's visible skin. Do they also put tattoos in their skin? It looks neat. Even for a boy, his skin is white (pale is the right word) and looked smooth. In which she found like a big slap as a girl.

And that's just annoying.

Do assassins have skin care routine or something?

"What are you doing?" Killua started, clearly aware of her actions.

Well, for the fact that they were just standing near with each other, of course it'll be noticeable.

"Nothing." She said, eyes not leaving his bare skin.

The young assassin got pissed. "Stop doing that. You're freaky. And to tell you, we don't do that kind of stupid stuff." He said. "If you keep on, I'll start thinking you're a pedophile pervert."

Hearing that earned him a glare. "Hmp!" Then rolled her eyes. She best decides to send back her attention to blonde's fight.

"I insist that we put our lives on the line. I won't accept some half-assessed contest." Majitani notified. "Blood! Entrails! Agony!" He laughed like a madman.

"Very well. You can decide how we settle this contest. I'll agree to your choice." Kurapika coolly said.

Is this some kind of his front or the blonde's just not that affected by him? Watching in the sidelines, contrasting both physical appearances, one direct hit would knock Kurapika off.

"In that case, I also propose a death match. However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!" And he went on laughing again with his own statement.

And this blue guy… He's trying so hard to look frightening. Laughing like some evil overlord maniac which doesn't give him the appeal at all.

"Very well. I accept." Kurapika still looked unfazed. He removed his tabard and threw it to the side.

Because of blonde's response, his laugh paused, looking bewildered at how cool headed his opponent was.

'_That was awkward. He got actually snobbed. Seen zoned. No effect. Nada. Zero.'_

"Hold it! No weapons allowed!" His follow up rules. "We'll beat each other to death with our fist."

"Okay." He took out his bokken swords under his shirt and tossed it near his tribal clothes. "Now, can we start?"

'_Is he stupid?'_ Was he actually going to fight him bare handed? Does he really think highly of himself?

"Is Kurapika gonna be okay? This guy looks dangerous." Leorio worriedly asked.

"You don't need to worry." Gon said getting everyone's attention. "Because when I look at him, I don't get chills."

The blue freak jumped to attack Kurapika. Majitani let out a battle cry as he lifted his arm to aim a heavy punch. As his fist collided with the floor, the cemented floor was destroyed. The blonde jumped backwards.

Morgan could watch in wide eyes. The blue man just made a whole in a cement. A hole! If that fist hits him, that'll smash his bones!

As soon as Kurapika raised his head, the man's bare back faced him. A spider tattoo with twelve legs printed on his bare back.

It looks like he intentionally showed the tattoo to him. But what for?

"A tattoo of a spider with twelve legs…" Leorio trailed, surprise in his face. "That's…"

"Yeah, I recognize it. Anyone aspiring to become a Hunter has heard of it. That's the symbol worn by members of that notorious band of evil thieves, the Phantom Troupe!" For once, Tonpa is with Leorio. His fat face paled and alarmed.

"Really?" Gon asked.

"Yeah they're famous. I heard about them straight from Kurapika." Leorio answered.

Right… Morgan did hear brief details from blonde. "I thought they're hard to catch? How did a member of such group end up here?"

"That's I want to know as well."

Morgan looked at the blonde with new form of concern. He must've been so shocked seeing one of his clan's killer. Heck, he might be the one killed his mom or a close friend. Who knows.

Kurapika remained still on his position- on his one knee and face shadowed with his blonde locks. Until he pushed himself to stand up slowly.

He chuckled. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He taunted. "I'm Majitani, one of the Phantom Troupe's four kings! Considerer that first strike my way of saying hello. This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to…"

In an instant, the air around Kurapika changed. There's malice, and deep hatred. An aura that's ready to kill.

Morgan literally got chills. Like there's a beast nearby.

What the hell is this feeling?

She looked at Kurapika differently. His body is stiff… but she could feel his sudden rage.

Just then, Kurapika instantly disappeared from Majitani's sight and before he knew it, Kurapika clenched his jaw tightly, lifting him up and gave him a strong punch that knocked him down to the floor.

Their eyes widened in utter shock and disbelief. His thin and delicate looking frame, actually managed to deliver one blow to someone who's much bigger than him.

That's right, when she saw the blonde lifting Majitani, what she saw at that moment was the back of a teenage boy- overflowing with anger and vengeance. Solely looking for revenge.

"Consider this a warning." Kurapika took a deliberate breath, and he struggled to keep his voice even. "First: a real phantom troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Two: they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third: never mention the Troupe again. If you do…" Kurapika turned towards the unmoving Majitani. "I'll kill you."

He slowly went back to his team, picking up his bokken and tabard along the way. Despite shadowing his face… Morgan sees it for the first time. Behind those blonde bangs, were fiery red eyes. Daunting and threatening.

Now she completely understands. Their eyes literally turned red as if on fire. Beautiful, breathtaking… Like a jewel shining in red glow. Yet deadly.

And yet it was the reason he lost his family.

"Wow…" She heard Tonpa gasped in stunned amazement.

The sound of stone scraping metal signaled that the path was extending. Morgan's back straightened as the blonde approached.

"You okay, Kurapika?" Gon asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm not injured." His voice went back to its calm tone.

"Is it safe for us to near you?" Leoiro asked cautiously, he stepped back.

Kurapika put a hand up to his face. "From the moment I saw him, I knew he was weak." He admitted with a pained expression on his face. His eyes were back to their usual gray. "And I knew that tattoo was a fake. But as soon as I saw that spider, everything went red…"

"Yeah, it actually did." Morgan muttered under her breath.

"Well, I can't really blame you," Leorio said, his voice sympathetic.

"Actually… Even when I see a real spider, my personality changes and I enter a frenzy…"

'_That's worrisome.' _ Morgan thought. She looked around wearily, checking if there are some cobwebs.

"Dude, you need to tell us thing like that sooner…" Leorio trailed off, his tone now fringed by nervousness.

He's right. What if a spider decides to hop on their head and blondie sees it? His switch turns on and suddenly whacks them in the head?

Kurapika walked past him, farther into the tunnel until he was a good distance away from the rest of the applicants, and sat down at the fringe of the shadows.

"We should keep Kurapika away from spiders." Gon whispered at them and they willingly agreed.

Supposedly, it was Leorio's turn to face his opponent. But they can't proceed to the next match because the previous fight hasn't been settled. They both agreed to have a match to death, and Kurapika didn't kill the blue skinned freak. He was only knocked out. Leorio cursed, muttering about stupid technicalities. He turned around and demands Kurapika to finish him off, whom have nothing to do with it anymore.

"Leorio, we can't force Kurapika if he's not in this anymore." Gon said.

"But the match hasn't ended!" Leorio argued.

"Let him handle it. Once he wakes up, we'll have our answer." Kurapika told him.

It's highly doubtful. That guy could be pretending unconscious if ever he wakes up or maybe he's already on it now! The only way to end this is to let Kurapika kill Majitani, but he strongly declined. Killua stepped in and offered to kill him instead, if he doesn't want to dirty his hands.

If only it's allowed, she'll deliberately cheer Killua to do that and finally giving an end to this. But no!

They tried waiting for a couple of hours, but nothing actually happened.

Morgan decides to lean against a wall- impatience started to tick inside her nerves.

"Say, you do know we're working as a team, so you shouldn't be too selfish." Killua suddenly spoke up, taking a few steps towards Kurapika.

"He's right." Morgan stated, backing him up. "This is a teamwork. So you should at least finish this round so we can proceed."

"I'm sorry, but I won't change my mind." The blonde told them again, this time much firmer than the previous.

As the wasted time gets longer, Morgan's patience gets thinner. She let out a mocked breath. "That's it? I'm sorry?" Her body detached from leaning the wall and faced him. "You're not the only participant here, blondie! Gon, Leorio and Killua! They have reasons! I have a reason! If only this isn't a teamwork, I won't care if you curl into a ball and act emo! So who's the real selfish here?" She ranted. "Where's your courage back a while ago? Where's that deadly aura you omitted? Finish him and earn us some point!"

"No matter what you say, I won't do it."

Morgan ended up pursing her lips thoroughly. His response putting more oil to already ignited fire. "Or your hatred's just not deep enough?"

"Hey, stop it." Leorio steps in. Despite wanting to proceed the next challenge, he's not liking where the argument is going to. It was familiar to him. Like that time with him and Kurapika at the ship.

Kurapika's eyes snapped at her and abruptly stands up. He was glaring. "Shut up. You don't know a thing." He warned with that same dangerous low tone he used in his fight.

Morgan is too blinded with anger to notice it. "I really don't know a thing. And I don't give a single crap about it!

"If you're so eager, you finish him off! Don't force someone who doesn't want to do it!"

It's like her cool snapped like a broken branch. Morgan made a quick large strides towards him. They're only a few inches away from each other. Both giving off a challenging angry stares. "I thought you were doing this for your dead comrades. For you dead family. It looks like all those harbored feelings were just shallow."

The blonde grabbed her collar. "Shut the hell up."

"You can't make me." She also grabbed his neckline. "If you're doing this for your dead comrades, then I'm enduring all this shit because mine are alive. I'm doing this because they're still alive!" She ended up screaming the last part.

The girl teen never intentioned to slip something about her. Why would she? They're not even friends to begin with. All of them were just mere acquaintances.

Kurapika actually looked taken aback. His grip loosened a bit.

"That's enough!" Leorio scolded once again. This time, Morgan was first to release her holds harshly. And Kurapika slowly did the same. "Gon, take Morgan away from Kurapika."

The boy could only give a nod. "Morgan…" He called as he held her still trembling hands and carefully took her outside the tunnel.

The girl just allowed the boy to drag her near the pit. Killua is there as well. She took in a deep breath to calm herself.

'_Damn it. I got carried away.'_

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review.**


End file.
